Por Teddy
by Miracoli
Summary: Hermione y Teddy siempre han tenido una relación cercana. Él ha sido por mucho tiempo centro de su mundo y se ha dedicado a estar para él en todo momento. Aun cuando no tiene ningún pariente cercano vivo, a Teddy nunca le ha faltado una familia. Pero ahora que la hermana de su abuela quiere conocerlo puede cambiar un poco el orden de las cosas como las conoce.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

Para los vendedores y clientes habituales del Callejón Diagon los últimos días del verano significaba encontrarse con una multitud de chicos y familias emocionados ante la perspectiva de un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. Pequeños probándose sus primeras túnicas, ilusionados con la idea de ser escogidos por una varita, los que se babeaban antes los últimos modelos de escobas expuestas en las vidrieras, los que salían de Sortilegios Weasley con una sonrisa traviesa y los bolsillos llenos de jugarretas, los que no con tanta emoción entraban a la librería a buscar los tomos necesarios para ese año y lo que veían con amor a su nueva mascota y amiga a la salida de la tienda de lechuzas.

Con los años Hermione había encontrado cierto placer y emoción en ir a observar este espectáculo, quizá por la nostalgia de sus años escolares cuando ella era parte del mismo o era más bien estudiando las posibilidades de verse otra vez allí, pero como una de las madres que acompañaban a sus hijos a hacer estas compras. No es que estuviera apresurada por casarse ni nada, sí bien ya tenía 32 años y una vida laboral exitosa y ascenso era justo ahora con los cambios que estaba atravesando que se sentía lista para emprender el reto de una familia. ¿El problema? Que su vida amorosa no era tan exitosa. Después de romper su compromiso con Ron luego de tres años de relación, seis meses de comprometidos y la aceptación de que su vida juntos sería un error del que ninguno quería culparse, ella se sumió en una soltería cómoda, porque sí, salía con chicos, tenía citas y una que otra noche entretenida, pero luego de eso no había logrado ningún compromiso serio que la atara o la distrajera de lo verdaderamente importante, su carrera en el ministerio, su familia, sus amigos y quien se convirtió en el centro de sus mimos y quien la hace cada día considerar la posibilidad de buscar el amor y formar una familia: Teddy.

El metamorfomago, después de la guerra se volvió una luz en la vida del trío dorado, siendo un recordatorio de que todo lo que perdieron, todo lo que hicieron, las vidas de sus amigos, no fue en vano porque fue para garantizar un futuro seguro para él. En la vida de Hermione era él un lugar donde depositar amor y encontrarlo sin ninguna razón más allá de saberlo parte de ella de una manera mágica y especial. También significó una nueva perspectiva, pues así como le ayudo a comprender que quería un futuro con esposo e hijos le hizo entender que no era aun el momento, hasta ahora. Con 15 años en joven de pelo azul y ojos de un verde igual al de Harry empezaría su quinto año y para orgullo de todos (sobretodo para ella) sería el prefecto de Gryffindor. Como cada año, esto que se había vuelto una tradición desde que inició sus estudios en el famoso colegio de magia y hechicería, ella lo acompañaba a hacer sus compras.

En un principio, iban siempre Harry, Ron y a veces Ginny con ellos, pero resultaba un poco embarazoso que todos se quedaran admirados viendo al salvador del mundo mágico y sus amigos y héroes de guerra como si fueran dioses. Pero poco a poco entre las ocupaciones de cada uno terminaban dejando solos a Hermione y a Teddy, solo porque está haciendo valer su posición como figura materna autoimpuesta decidía que nada debía interferir entre ella y ese momento especial del año, lo cual dejaba bastante tranquilos a Harry a Ron para cumplir con sus labores como aurores y otros compromisos familiares. Ahora que todos eran adultos siempre estaban ocupados con sus esposas e hijos. Harry ahora casado con Ginny tenían a dos chicos James y Albus de 10 y 7 años y Ron también casado con Betty, una chica del ministerio de quien se enamoró y con quien ahora tiene su primera hija, Stella de 5 años.

Este año era aun mas especial para la relación forjada entre Teddy y Hermione, pues luego de la muerte de Andrómeda Tonks en la navidad del año anterior, el chico en medio del duelo de perder a su único pariente vivo se había negado a abandonar la casa en la que creció y vivió toda su vida, fue un momento realmente duro para todos, pero sin duda mucho más para él. Harry como su padrino y tutor considero llevárselo con él a Grimmauld Place, Ginny y él creyeron que sería incluso bueno para Teddy por tener a los pequeños James y Albus a su alrededor, pero este se negó, así como irse a la Madriguera o a vivir con Hermione en su apartamento en el centro de Londres muggle y cualquiera otra opción que implicara dejar su hogar, por lo tanto la decisión del trío de oro fue que Hermione se mudara con él a la casa de la familia Tonks, por lo menos hasta que el chico cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Al principio había sido extraño, a pesar de que cuando Andrómeda estuvo viva siempre la hizo sentir allí como en casa, aun no lo sentía y cuando Teddy tuvo que volver a Hogwarts a terminar su cuarto curso fue peor, pero por él valía la pena y él sabía el esfuerzo que era para ella y se lo agradecía.

 **Flash Back**

 _Llovía descomunalmente afuera, el día era triste, frío, justo como se sentía el por dentro y como sentía todo el mundo a su alrededor. Sus cosas rotas y o desperdigadas por la habitación era un reflejo del desastre emocional que tenía el chico. Entonces alguien toco la puerta abierta y se incorporo un poco de su cama donde se encontraba acostado viendo la nada y observó a la mujer de melena castaña asomarse._

 _Herms lo veía con algo de pena, no era lastima, él sabía la diferencia, la lastima fue lo que vio en muchas de las personas durante el funeral que seguramente pensaban en él como el pobre huérfano que se quedo sin nadie. Y no estaban tan alejados de la verdad, él se sentía un poco así. Pero luego estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron, todos los demás Weasley y Hermione que también eran su familia. Esta última lo observaba desde la puerta con algo que finalmente decidió llamar empatía esperando una invitación a pasar o algo._

 _Con la serenidad que le caracterizaba y que todos decían que era heredada de su padre se incorporó completamente sentándose en el centro de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y le habló una vez más dejando firme su posición –No me iré a ningún lado, Herms. No voy a dejar la casa de mis abuelos. Espero que me apoyes y me ayudes a que Harry lo entienda.- Ella siguió observandolo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a un lado de él._

 _-¿Estás seguro de eso Teddy? ¿Vivir aquí, por lo menos con todo tan reciente no te entristecerá más? Pensamos que quizás sea menos doloroso si vives con uno de nosotros por un tiempo y luego vuelves y tomas posesión de tu casa como corresponde.- Ella era conciliadora al hablar y razonable, a veces le incomodaba esa lógica con la que echaba por tierra sus protestas y berrinches, pero esta vez él estaba seguro. Por lo que asintió viéndola a los ojos._

 _-No puedo irme, no quiero hacerlo, se que será peor si lo hago, por lo menos aquí aun la siento conmigo. No sé si tiene sentido y realmente no me importa, quiero quedarme.- Ella también asintió como diciéndole que lo entendía y eso lo relajo un poco, incluso ella lo busco para abrazarlo y él no se resistió, Hermione siempre fue cálida y sus abrazos eran como medicina cuando estaba enojado, frustrado o confundido._

 _-Entonces espero que por lo menos aceptes compañía. Aun eres menor de edad y no puedes vivir solo aquí cuando regreses en las vacaciones del colegio. Me gustaría saber tu opinión con respecto a que me venga vivir contigo.-Ella no termino el abrazo por lo que él cerca de su pecho sintió su corazón acelerado cuando le pidió su opinión, mentalmente se burló de que ella se pusiera nerviosa por ello, pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre ese detalle. Por el contrario apretó más el abrazo aferrándose a ella como un niño pequeño pero hablando con la serenidad y seriedad de un adulto._

 _-Me parece la opción más conveniente, nunca me gusto que vivieras sola en ese apartamento.-La hizo reír y el aun en medio de esta situación tan difícil se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Sí, había perdido algo invaluable como lo era su amada abuela, la mujer de su vida, pero no estaba solo aún tenía a su padrino y a su familia, a los Weasley y a Hermione que siempre estarían para él._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Por su parte, Teddy nunca estuvo seguro de cómo era tener una mamá y aunque sabía porque no tenía a la suya, la extrañaba. No es que no le bastara con el amor de su abuela Andy pero con el tiempo descubrió que no era lo mismo porque su abuela era una abuela, no una mamá, luego empezó a crecer y al llegar a Hogwarts se dio cuenta de que sí conocía algo muy parecido a esa figura materna, esa que siempre estaba a para aconsejarte, para ayudarte con los deberes en vacaciones, dispuesta incluso a dejar muchas cosas por ti y hacerte sentir seguro y amado, siempre fue Hermione en quien consiguió todo eso y luego de la muerte de su abuela su relación con ella se hizo más cercana, si era posible. Ella a diferencia de su padrino que siempre vio como un padre y con quien compartía tanto como fuera posible, y Ron que era como un tío, ella no tiene otra prioridad a aparte de él. No es que no adorara a esos pequeños como a hermanitos, pero su padrino ahora tenía a James y Albus y Ron tenía a su pequeña Stella a demás de una docena más de sobrinos, pero Herms siempre estaba solo para él y no tenia que compartirla con nadie, por lo menos no aun.

Ahora comiéndose un helado juntos luego de comprar todo lo necesario, incluyendo libros que leerían a la vez y comentarían por cartas y unas bromas que le había dado George gratis con la condición de que las probara y le enviara un informe de sus resultado y túnicas nuevas, él secretamente atesoraría estos momentos como los recuerdos bonitos de quien sin saberlo había aliviado un poco el vacio de no tener a su mamá con él, aunque nunca pudiera llenarlo.

Justo este momento alejaría esos pensamientos tristes, se dedicaría a disfrutar y descansar, porque ambos sentían que merecían descansar, por el resto del fin de semana.

-¿Crees que si nos vamos desde la mañana a la madriguera, Molly nos alimente todo el día y nos ahorramos cocinar un domingo?- Teddy sabía que Molly amaba alimentar a sus chicos y sacaba provecho de ello cada vez que podía, eso y que ir a la madriguera tenía otras ventajas.

-Por Merlín chico, no seas tan desalmado de aprovecharte del amor de esa pobre mujer. –Le reclamó conteniendo la risa Hermione.

-Vamos, tú sabes que también quieres ir. Además, igual tenemos que ir obligatoriamente para el almuerzo familiar, solo que llegaríamos para el desayuno y nos iríamos después de la cena. Piénsalo, no tendrías que fregar los platos.

-En serio, Teddy, con esa mente calculadora tuya y tu capacidad de manipular me pregunto cómo no estás en Slytherin.- él le guiño el ojo y se metió una cucharada de helado a la boca saboreando el sabor del chocolate antes de contestarlo.

-Pude serlo, pero al final el león en mí es más fuerte. Además por alguna razón me imaginaba a Harry a Ron y a ti con un ataque si eso sucedía.-Término señalándole con la cuchara y salpicándole helado en la cara.

-Nosotros no nos habríamos atacado. Quizás Ron un poco, pero Harry y yo lo contemplamos como una posibilidad. Después de todo, tu abuela fue Slytherin y tú eres descendiente de la familia Black. No era algo que no hubiéramos previsto, tu podías pertenecer a cualquier casa, pero no te niego que todos nos alegramos de que fueras Gryffindor.-Terminó arrojándole un poco de su helado de mantecado a la camisa y sonriendo con diversión, como si se olvidara que ella era el adulto y no otra chica de 15 años.

-Espero que la laves antes de irme, es mi camisa favorita y no me iré a Hogwarts sin ella. Volviendo al tema y ahora que mencionas a los Black, la Sra. Malfoy, la hermana de mi abuela me escribió hace unas semanas enviando sus condolencias y que lamentaba haberse enterado tan tarde, pero que estaba algo desconectada de lo que sucedía en Londres. Parecía muy sincera ¿Sabes? Incluso mencionó que le dolía no haber logrado mejorar su relación con mi abuela, que aunque se hablaban un poco nunca fue lo mismo.-Espero alguna reacción de ella pero ella parecía tranquila, como si ya lo supiera o lo esperaba.

-Fui yo quien le aviso. Con todo el alboroto en ese momento al parecer a todos se nos olvido que Andrómeda tenía una hermana viva. Tu abuela nos contó hace algún tiempo que había logrado acercarse cordialmente a Narcissa Malfoy, pero que el trato se sentía forzado y que era más como de viejas conocidas que como hermanas. Me pareció muy injusto que no le informamos, me he carteado con ella desde febrero y ha estado muy pendiente de ti, me sorprendió que tardara tanto en escribirte directamente.- Ella habló con Harry sobre esto, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en la guerra se sentían un poco incómodos con los Malfoy, sin embargo eso no quitaba que fueran familia de Andrómeda y por lo tanto de Teddy, por ello no era justo no informarle al respecto. Sin embargo aún no estaban seguros de un futuro acercamiento entre el chico y este lado de su familia sería bueno. Decidieron dejarlo a criterio de él, finalmente es su familia y aunque se lo prohibieran el conseguiría la forma de hacerlo si lo deseaba.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Harry lo sabe? ¿Él está de acuerdo?- No va a negar que no sentía curiosidad por conocer esa parte de su historia familiar, pues había escuchado mucho sobre los Black y sobre la última de ellos que queda, la hermana de su abuela, pero una cosa era escuchar a otros que conocer todo por ti mismo, a él le gustaba más hacerse de sus propias opiniones como le había enseñado su abuela. Aun así, le preocupaba que su padrino no estuviera de acuerdo, por la misma historia de conflictos que hay entre ellos y los Malfoy, por ello nunca expresó su curiosidad. Además, tampoco imaginó que hubiera la posibilidad de un acercamiento, ni siquiera sabía que su abuela hablaba con su hermana.

-No había surgido el tema, sí y lo último, digamos que no es cuestión de estar o no de acuerdo, Narcissa Malfoy, su hijo y su nieto son tu familia, eso es una realidad que no podemos quitar, más bien esperábamos que tu decidas al respecto. En caso de que ellos quieran acercarse a ti ¿Qué quieres tú?-

-A veces creo que ustedes confían demasiado en mi criterio. ¿Recuerdan que solo tengo 15 años? Sigo siendo un adolescente, rebelde, alocado, irresponsable e inmaduro. – Lo último lo dijo y seguidamente le saco la lengua a Hermione, como para demostrar su punto.

\- Lo sabemos y también conocemos tus límites. Y aunque quieras hacerles creer a todos que eres un revoltoso igual que tu padre y un rebelde como tu madre, sabemos muy bien que Andrómeda no te crío así. Lo único rebelde y alocado que tienes realmente es el color de tu cabello… y quizá tu habitación.

Ellos siguieron hablando y riendo por un par de horas más sobre los Malfoy, el nuevo año escolar y el nuevo trabajo que le ofrecieron a Hermione. Antes de irse pidieron unos pasteles para llevar y tener como postre así como algunos para llevar a James, Albus y Stella. Iban saliendo de la heladería cuando venían entrando un hombre joven, rubio platinado, elegante e imponente con un chico de no más de 11 años, este sonreía y en su mirada brillaba la ilusión que Teddy y Hermione habían estudiado y comentado tantas veces en los jóvenes de primer año que iban al Callejón Diagon llenos de expectativa. Hermione reconoció al adulto por su increíble parecido con su padre, era Malfoy, convertido en un adulto guapo y sonriente, como nunca lo imaginó en su juventud cuando no eras más que un niño mimado y arrogante que necesitaba que lo pusieran en su lugar, como ella tantas veces lo hizo. Ahora con su cabello más largo, sus facciones más varoniles, una barba incipiente que no le hacía ver para nada desalineado, un traje con un estilo muy muggle como estaban de moda en la comunidad mágica actualmente, pareciendo uno de esos hombres estables que conocían perfectamente su lugar en el mundo.

Este a su vez la observó sorprendido, era un poco difícil encajar su imagen de aquella sabelotodo insufrible en sus tiempos de escuela con la mujer atractiva que se encontraba frente a él, si no fuera por ese aun indomable cabello suyo y esa mirada color chocolate estudiandolo de pies a cabeza le hubiese costado un buen rato ubicarla. Era simplemente llamativa, con un vestido verde, fresco para el verano, unas simples sandalias, y una sencilla gargantilla se veía hermosa e indudablemente muggle. Como retando a quien sea de la comunidad mágica a juzgarla o criticarla por algo que estaba orgullosa. Su educación lo llevó a saludarla como la vieja conocida que era, omitiendo toda la historia de peleas de niños o los acontecimientos de la guerra que tenían como pasado en común. Sin notar aun al chico de cabello llamativamente azul a su lado a quien su hijo miraba fascinado.

-Granger- Su voz acompañada por una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza le pareció suficiente.

* * *

Bien, la continuación depende de ustedes. Será algo corto, máximo cinco capítulos.

Si me dicen que les agrada la idea hasta ahora sigo escribiendo, sino, fingiré demencia y la borrare.

PD: De verdad espero les guste, es mi primer fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

-Malfoy, que gusto verte.- Ella respondió del mismo modo. Pero al instante fijo su vista al chico a su lado como queriendo decirle algo y el chico hizo un gesto como de haber entendido clavando su mirada nuevamente en Draco. Este incomodo por la mirada intensa del chico de pelo azul le regalo una mirada de esas que perecieran querer matarte. Al notarlo, Teddy no pudo más que sonrojarse apenado e incluso volvió sin querer su cabello tan rojo como un Weasley.

-¡Rayos! Eso es genial. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- La voz admirada de su hijo hizo girar los ojos al ahora Señor Malfoy. Este niño nunca aprendería a mantener la compostura y parecía no tener ningún reparo en decir siempre lo que pensaba, aun cuando él se había esforzado por enseñarle la prudencia y la importancia de medir tus palabras. El gesto de él hacia la reacción de su hijo hizo reír a Hermione quien trataba muy pobremente disimular su sonrisa.

-Eeeh… Soy metamorfomago.- Respondió Teddy cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico hablaba de su cabello, que cambio sin querer. Con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarlo, pero a veces, en momentos como este, cambiaba solo y sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía avergonzado por ser capturado observando al hombre de manera tan poco educada. Seguro pensaría que era un idiota, pero la realidad es que le sorprendió cuando Hermione lo saludo y lo reconoció como un Malfoy justo cuando hace un rato hablaban de su familia.

Hermione sintió que en ese momento quizá lo mejor sería presentarlos. –Teddy el es Draco Malfoy, es primo de tu madre. Malfoy, te presento a Teddy Lupin nieto de Andrómeda Black, el hijo de Tonks.- Este ultimo extendió su mano hacia el adulto quien ahora lo observó por un instante, sin mostrar ninguna expresión, antes de estrecharla.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin, tu abuela le hablo mucho de ti a mi madre y esta me ha comentado alguna cosas- Trato de mostrarse amable, podía sentir una especie de incomodidad del chico pero no estaba seguro si se debía a los prejuicios que se creaban entorno a su apellido o por alguna otra razón, esperaba sinceramente que fuera por cualquier otra razón. Iba a ser difícil volver si la gente no podía superar sus errores de su juventud.

-¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que somos familia.- El pequeño que ahora Hermione reconocía como una fotocopia del Malfoy que ella conoció en la escuela, solo que sin la expresión de arrogancia, ni el pelo engominado y una mirada más inocente y tierna. Le hizo gracia que incluso parecía emocionado ante la idea.

-Scorpius, por favor ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpir las conversaciones de los mayores?- Rodó los ojos nuevamente, pero le llamo la atención con seriedad y calma haciendo que el pequeño se encogiera de hombros.

-Lo lamento, padre. No volverá a suceder- Draco sabía que mentía, que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer y no por llevarle la contraria, sino porque era parte de la personalidad espontanea que tenía su hijo.

-¿Cómo está la Sra. Malfoy? ¿Se encuentra también en el país?- Hermione quiso distraer a Malfoy de regañar al chico, aunque no iba a negar que sentía curiosidad de saber la razón de su regreso. Sabía que después de la guerra se habían marchado a Francia y que casi nunca volvían, fue duro para ellos ser juzgados por la sociedad aun cuando Harry intercedió por ellos y solo Lucius Malfoy fuera condenado a Azkaban.

Por su parte Draco estaba gratamente sorprendido por encontrarse también al hijo de su prima, su madre le había comentado sobre él y por ello sabia que vivía con Granger desde la muerte de su abuela, Narcissa incluso le comento que quería conocerlo. Aunque no lo dijera él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era debido a la culpa de no haberse reconciliado con su hermana y de lo que le sucedió a su sobrina por culpa de su otra hermana, definitivamente la familia Black estaba muy rota. Educadamente respondió a las preguntas de su antigua compañera con su voz elegante y calmada –Se encuentra muy bien. Y sí, hemos decidido volver tenemos unos días y vine a conseguir unas cosas para la nueva casa.- Seguramente a su madre le agradaría saber de este encuentro.

Hermione sonrío. Así que se habían mudado, esto definitivamente implicaba algo permanente-Me alegra mucho saber esto, envíale saludos de mi parte. ¿El es tu hijo, supongo? Discúlpame Malfoy seguramente ya lo has oído anteriormente, pero es totalmente igual a ti cuando eras niño.-Sonrió al ver al pequeño sonrojarse a la vez que inflaba el pecho orgulloso de escuchar que se parecía a su padre, incluso Teddy sintió simpatía por el pequeño, le recordó un poco a la reacción de Albus cuando le dicen que es igual Harry.

-Gracias lo hare con gusto. Y sí, este pequeño es mi hijo Scorpius, no quiso quedarse en casa porque desde que se entero que aquí está la sucursal principal de Sortilegios Weasley no ha dejado de insistir en que quiere ir. –Teddy y Hermione sonrieron ampliamente, sabían el efecto que la tienda tenía en los más pequeños, era como un imán para chicos.

Quizá por eso el metamorfomago se sintió más seguro de acercarse y hablarle al niño al que le brillaron los ojos por sus palabras. –Oh, te encantara, los dulces que hay son alucinantes y los juguetes y las bromas son las mejores y en estas vacaciones George saco productos nuevos- incluso el mismo se emociono y su cabello se volvió a su azul habitual y esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para girar los ojos. Definitivamente Sortilegios Weasley era un tema que emocionaba a cualquier chico menor de veinte años incluyendo al suyo aunque prácticamente hubiera crecido allí.

En ese momento venia entrando una familia numerosa a la heladería y entonces se percataron de que seguían los cuatro de pie en la entrada, incómodos le dieron paso a la familia y excusándose por ir de salida Hermione y Teddy se despidieron y marcharon. No sabían cómo sentirse con este encuentro. Mientras Hermione pensaba en las razones que traían a esta familia de regreso, el joven pensaba en si seria esto una señal de que debía conocer y acercarse a esta familia que era suya, le gustase o no. Pensó también que tal vez era tiempo de responder la carta de la Sra. Malfoy y hablar con Herms sobre una posible reunión, después de todo su primo Draco y su hijo Scorpius no le dieron una mala impresión, fue incluso agradable conversar un poco con ellos.

* * *

-¿Abuela? ¿Abuela?- Scorpius corrió por el jardín hasta la glorieta donde su abuela tomaba té y lo esperaba con una sonrisa y unas galletas. A ella le encantaba estar con su nieto, era como revivir lo mejor de la infancia de Draco, pero sin la sombra de Lucios para reprimirlo por defender lo que era o no correcto para un hombrecito sangre pura, como las muestras de afecto.

-Aquí estoy pequeño ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- Le sonrío más abiertamente, cuando lo vio llegar con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y sujetándose de una de las bases de la glorieta para recuperar el aliento. Detrás venia su hijo, con paso elegante, era el retrato de su esposo, pero también alguien totalmente diferente a él.

-Scorpius, te he dicho que no corras así porque te puedes a caer- Su voz era severa y calmada, pero ella veía la sonrisa bailando en su mirada, a él le divertía y le encantaba la vitalidad del niño, su espontaneidad y la libertad con la que disfrutaba su infancia, Draco estaba dándole todo lo que él quiso y no pudo tener, incluso unas cosas, como enseñarle el valor y el respeto por cualquier persona, mágica, muggle, o mestiza. Su hijo afortunadamente había superado el pasado y había aprendido de sus errores para convertirse en un hombre ejemplar y un padre amoroso y preocupado.

-Lo siento, padre.- Se disculpo el niño viendo a su padre con arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, como si no acabaran de llamarle la atención por ello corrió de nuevo hasta llegar a sus brazos donde lo estrecho acercándolo a su pecho. –Abuela, quería contarte a quien nos encontramos hoy. ¡Ha sido genial! Mi papá también me llevo a Sortilegios Weasley ¡Es más grande que la tienda en París y estaba también el señor Weasley quien me regalo unos caramelo que me cambian de color la piel y el cabello ¿Cuál es tu color favorito abuela? Puedo cambiarme y volver mi cabello azul como el de Teddy.- Scorpius hablaba demasiado rápido y sin filtro, a Narcissa le costaba un poco seguir la secuencia de lo que le decía. Busco la mirada pidiendo ayuda para entender de qué le hablaba el niño. Lo encontró devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa disimulada mientras se recostaba de espaldas a un pilar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Calma pequeño, calma. Vamos por parte. Primero dime ¿a quién se encontraron hoy?

-A Teddy Lupin. Papá dice que es mi primo porque su mamá era prima de papá. Y su abuela era tu hermana.- Narcissa abrió ligeramente la boca en una pequeña, y volvió a buscar a su hijo con la mirada quien solo le dio un asentimiento, entendía que hablarían de ello más tarde.

Ella había planeado encontrarse y conocer al nieto de su hermana, solo estaba esperando a que él chico respondiera su carta y también esperaba hablar con la chica Granger para hacerlo todo correctamente, ya que ella era ahora la tutora del chico junto con Potter. -¿Sí? ¿Y qué te pareció tu primo?-

-Es genial, es meta.. meta..- Se quedo trabado pronunciando esa palabra nueva.

-¿Metamorfomago?- Decidió ayudarlo.

-Sí, eso. Y su cabello cambia de azul a rojo muy rápido. Papá dice que también puede cambiar el color de sus ojos. Pero yo también podre cambiar con los caramelos que me dio el señor Weasley, Teddy me dijo que le dijera que era su amigo y me regalaría algo ¡Y lo hizo!-La cara de felicidad del niño no tenia precio.

Con la mención del Señor Weasley se pregunto a cuál del clan de los pelirrojos se refería. No los recordaba a todos pero sabían que eran muchos. Una vez más busco la mirada de su hijo para que le iluminara.

-El gemelo, George.-

-¡Oh! Me parece muy emocionante todo lo que me cuentas. Entonces supongo que te encanto tu excursión por el Callejón Diagon. Ahora ya casi es hora de la cena, ve a lavarte y cambiarte. Le he dicho a Fifi que hiciera tarta de manzana para el postre.- El niño salto de sus piernas para correr dentro de la nueva mansión que habían comprado. La anterior ancestral estaba demasiado llena de oscuros recuerdo que ni ella ni su hijo querían, mucho menos querían a Scorpius.

-Te dije que no corrieras, Scorpius- Le grito Draco cuando el niño iba ya muy lejos para escucharlo. Dio un suspiro pero aun así esa sonrisa de felicidad era imposible de borrar cada vez que veía lo sano, feliz e inteligente que era su pequeño. Volviendose a su madre esperaba que ella empezara, pero ella seguía viendo a Scorpius correr entre los rosales a la casa. –Creo que le ha caído muy bien la idea de un nuevo primo.

Entonces ella centro su atención en él mientras lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado. -¿Cómo es él? ¿Dónde lo encontraron?- se apresuro a preguntar un tanto emocionada.

-Es un poco parecido a Lupin pero tiene esa mirada traviesa y esa sonrisa fácil que me recuerda muchísimo a las veces que veía a Tonks. Estaba en la heladería con Hermione comprando las cosas para las clases. Parece feliz y bien educado. Supongo que tu hermana se encargo de ello.

-Lo hizo, pero no del todo sola. Según las cartas que me enviaba ella se apoyo mucho en los Weasley, en Potter y la chica Granger. Ellos le ayudaron en todo lo que el chico pudiera necesitar, tanto así que Granger se ha mudado con él, según me conto ella misma, se negó a abandonar la casa donde creció y para no dejar a un adolescente solo decidieron que se quedaría con él. Cosa que no me sorprendió para nada. Alguna vez Andy me comento que el chico tenía una cercana relación con Granger y que ella a su vez estaba abocando a él todo su instinto maternal ya que no tenía hijos propios como el resto de sus amigos. A Andy incluso le preocupaba que no consiguiera formar una familia por estar solo centrada en su trabajo y Teddy.

Draco estaba sorprendido, su madre en ninguna de las veces anteriores le había contado sobre la cercanía del chico con Granger o de las confesiones que su hermana le hizo sobre su preocupación por ello. –Ella parecía muy feliz hoy con él, y viceversa. Parecían casi una familia más entre las muchas del callejón. –No diría frente a su madre que le había parecido también que se veía radiante y que el crecer y convertirse en una mujer le sentaba maravillosamente. Porque puede que en el pasado haya sido un niño imbécil cegado por un prejuicio absurdo como para no fijarse en que ella era bonita, pero ahora en su madurez y con la sabiduría de los años se permitía reconocer la belleza de una mujer. Con su cabello más arreglado, su cuerpo estilizado y su mirada menos severa que en su juventud cuando se encargaba de restar puntos a todo aquel que no siguiera las reglas, aunque luego ella las rompía todas por salvar a sus amiguitos.

-Me enterado por El Profeta también que nunca ha tenido otra relación luego de terminar con el menor de los Weasley. Aunque se le ha visto más de una vez saliendo con el jugador de Quidditch, Krum, creo que se llama. O con este otro jugador, creo que fue a la escuela con ustedes, Wood.- En ese preciso momento la mente de Narcissa Malfoy empezó a maquinar entorno a la soltería de Granger. Esto podría ser también sobre cómo hacer feliz a su hijo, acercar a su sobrino nieto y resolver uno de los problemas que su hermana no pudo y que le mantenía preocupada por el aprecio que le tenía a Hermione Granger.

Sin duda, ella sabía que esta era una de esas ideas que podían salir terriblemente mal o increíblemente bien; la cosa era jugar con inteligencia para que las situaciones se dieran y luego esperar que el destino trabajara. Habían pasado casi 5 años de la terrible perdida de s nuera Astoria y sabia que Draco ya estaba reponiéndose de ello. Este podría ser un buen momento para dar un paso.

-Es realmente curioso que Granger salga con tantos jugadores de Quidicth cuando para nadie en Hogwarts era un secreto que no era aficionada al juego, solo iba a los partidos cuando Potter y Weasley jugaban. Creo que incluso nunca la llegue a ver en una escoba.

Narcissa sonrió, esto iba a ser un juego divertido en el que todos ganaban.

-Supongo que la idea de que los opuestos se atraen la ha guiado. Y supongo que por su soltería no le ha funcionado. La srta Granger debería buscar a alguien con más estabilidad que famosos jugadores o arriesgados aurores. Por lo menos creo que eso le gustaría a Andy.

* * *

Segundo cap. Gracias a las pocas que decidieron dar una oportunidad. Espero no defraudarles, solo tenganme paciencia esto va a paso de tortuga.


	3. Chapter 3

Dio una vuelta frente al espejo observando cómo se veía con este vestido negro. Quería lucir bien, de alguna manera sentía que era importante, por ello se puso ese vestido sencillo pero elegante, un regalo de Luna, le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas, la falda era abierta y el escote discreto. La hacía lucir como una dama pero sin necesidad de exagerar, se puso también sus zapatos negros de tacón alto y uso el hechizo para que no le molestaran y se sintiera como caminar descalza (Bendita la bruja que hace 8 años lo creo y lo registro en el ministerio). Un maquillaje sencillo y su abundante y ondulado cabello castaño recogido en una delicada trenza que le enseño a hacer Ginny y estaba lista.

En la puerta Teddy se reía burlonamente, recostado del marco y de brazos cruzados la observaba divertido – ¿Sabes? Creo que te verías mejor con unos jeans y cualquier blusa de las que usas los domingos para ir a la madriguera. O no, mejor con el suéter que te tejió Molly esta navidad, estoy seguro que el color rojo con el corazón dorado en el centro se verá bien con tus tacones de aguja.- Realmente se veía hermosa, pero al le divertía incomodarla y se aprovechaba de que estaba un poco nerviosa. Aunque el también lo estaba un poco, pero si la molestaba a ella se distraería.

-Mucho cuidado niño, no vaya a ser que tus mejores camisas desaparezcan antes de subirte al expreso e irte a Hogwarts, sería una lástima que tuvieras que ir a Hogsmeade con tus camisas viejas y desgastadas. O que solo tengas tus jeans rotos o esos que manchaste con la poción multijugos que ayudaste a Victorie a hacer.-Lo bueno es que Hermione ya ni se inmutaba, por el contrario sabía cómo voltear las cosas a su favor ¿él creía que era listo? Ella había crecido con Harry y Ron, de paso había pasado tantas vacaciones con los Weasley que era una hermana más, tendría que trabajar más en su juego.

-Eres malvada.- La vio fingiendo indignación para pasar rápidamente a una sonrisa. - Me agradas. Creo que hasta podría invitarte a salir.

-Buen intento, galán. Pero necesitas unos 15 años más, un trabajo estable, que yo no te haya cambiado los pañales y una mejor frase para conquistar. Repíteme otra vez ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste que Victorie aceptara ser tu novia?- Ella se coloco unos aretes de perlas que le había regalado Teddy en navidad y luego caminaba por el cuarto recogiendo su desastre.

-¡Auch! Eso acaba de lastimar mi ego. ¿No se supone que siendo la adolescencia una etapa importante donde debes desarrollar mi autoestima? –Ella solo le dio una sonrisa burlona y enarco una ceja- Esta bien, olvídalo. Pero de todas maneras aclaremos algo: tú te ves perfecta… ¿yo como me veo?

Hermione sonrío abiertamente. Se dio cuenta que ella no era la única nerviosa por esta cena, de hecho es muy probable de que él este peor y lo oculte haciendo chistes. –Te ves perfecto. Creo que ya sé porque acepto Victorie. Solo deja de pasarte la mano por el cabello y de desordenarlo más de lo necesario.- Era gracioso como inconscientemente imitaba los gestos de nerviosismo que hacia Harry. –Esta cena es importante. Quiero que te veas bien, quiero que reconozcan el gran trabajo que hizo tu abuela al criarte pero sobretodo quiero seas tú. Ellos son tu familia y deben conocerte tal y como eres, no te sientas cohibido ni intimidado, por lo que he entendido de las cartas con la Sra Malfoy es que ya no hay prejuicios de ningún tipo de su parte, su familia ha dado un paso adelante para redimirse por su pasado.

Teddy suspiro, por mucho que lo negara, ella amaba dar estos discursos motivacionales. No es que no necesitara este ahora –Bien, entendido. Igual ya se nos hace tarde, creo que es hora de irnos. ¿Nos aparecemos o usamos la chimenea?

* * *

-¡Fifi!- La voz de Narcissa se escucho desde las escalaras principales de la mansión, junto con el sonido de sus tacones al golpear el piso con cada escalón que bajaba. -¡Fifi!

Una elfina vestida con un sencillo vestido azul marino que parecía para una niña apareció al final de la escalera ante la dama haciendo una leve inclinación –Dígame, ama. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Fifi, necesito que por favor verifiques que todo en el comedor este arreglado. Que el postre esté listo y que cuando termines todo eso te quedes con Scorpius y evites que ensucie su ropa jugando.- Estaba un poco estresada, quería que todo se diera bien. Porque aunque Draco crea que es solo una cena para entablar una relación con el joven Lupin, también era la oportunidad de Narcissa de medir sus probabilidades sobre su plan.

-A la orden, ama.- La elfina desapareció.

Ella se conducía a través del salón al corredor que llevaba al estudio que Draco había convertido en su oficina para hacer lo que él llamaba la parte aburrida de hacer pociones, leer, investigar, registrar progresos, etc. Para lo divertido tenía un laboratorio en el segundo piso de la mansión en un ala apartada.

Se sentía orgullosa su Draco a sus 32 años, había logrado hacerse un lugar como pocionista reconocido, más que todo en Francia, donde estudio y trabajo hasta ahora. Siendo su trabajo la razón por la que volvieron, pues a Draco se le ofreció un trabajo que no pudo rechazar como el nuevo profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Y todos sabían que no era por la paga, era más por la satisfacción de volver al colegio con la frente en alto, como un profesor y el honor de ocupar el lugar de uno de los hombres que más admiro, Severus Snape.

La directora McGonagall le había pedido una cita para hablar del trabajo. Para este año pensaba hacer nuevas adiciones al cuerpo docente y el era la mejor opción para sustituir al viejo profesor Slughorn, quien decía que si no lo jubilaban pronto terminaría como Binns. Draco se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo y acepto, sobre todo pensando que dentro de pocos años, tres para ser exactos, Scorpius entraría al colegio y esto le daría oportunidad para no estar lejos de él.

Narcissa lo apoyo incondicionalmente, sabía que su hijo seria un excelente profesor. Pero esta noche lo necesitaba lejos de los calderos y los libros para que se centrara en la cena. Lo encontró haciendo unas anotaciones tan concentradamente que no la escucho llegar -¡Draco mira la hora que es!- Se levanto de un salto sorprendido por la llamada de atención de su madre, tanto así que se accidentalmente la tinta de la pluma salpico en su camisa y el tintero cayó al piso manchando la alfombra.

-Madre por favor, no vuelvas a entrar así ¿ves el desastre que hice por tu culpa?- No estaba realmente molesto, pero lo incomodaba bastante que su madre interrumpiera mientras trabajaba, ni siquiera Scorpius siendo un niño lo intentaba, porque sabía lo importante que era para él mantener la calma tanto en el laboratorio como en la oficina.

Narcissa aun estresada se enfureció por la actitud de su hijo –No me importa la edad que tengas o lo que estés haciendo, Draco. Soy tu madre y no te permito que me hables de esta manera. Ahora quiero que te vayas a cambiar en este momento y que estés listo en cinco minutos para recibir a la Srta Granger y a tu primo. ¡Ahora!.

Draco salió de la oficina rumbo a su dormitorio murmurando contra su madre cual adolescente. Y Narcissa simplemente lo ignoro caminando detrás de él para luego cruzar a la derecha y llegar al amplio e iluminado salón decorado elegantemente con muebles de época sin parecer anticuado por la combinación de colores y el resto de la decoración.

Se sentaría el sofá más cercano y en la pequeña mesa central aparecerían una bandeja con galletas, tazas de té, la respectiva tetera junto a azúcar y leche. Se sirvió una taza con poca azúcar y dio un pequeño sorbo mientras se relajaba. En ello sintió los suaves pasos de su nieto acercándose atraído por el olor de las galletas, para ella era inevitable no formar una sonrisa al verlo. –Abuela ¿Falta mucho para que llegue Teddy? Se apresuro a preguntar una vez se encontró con la mirada de su abuela.

La dama tomo una galleta y se la entrego al pequeño antes de responder –No han de tardar en llegar él y la Srta Granger. Toma, come solo una antes de que venga tu padre y no le digas que te di dulces antes de la cena ¿entendido?

Scorpius asintió mientras mordía la mitad de la galleta haciendo que cayeran un montón de migas en su elegante camisa azul cielo. –Scorpius por favor, no te ensucies. Come con más cuidado.-Le miro severamente su abuela y el enrojeció.

Entonces el conocido estruendo de una llegada por la chimenea lleno el lugar. Poniéndose en pie y tomando la mano libre de su nieto camino hasta la chimenea al otro lado del salón para recibir a sus invitados.

Con una camisa de vestir vinotinto y un pantalón negro estaba el joven Lupin de pie ante ella. No estaba segura si era el estilo de vestir muggle, tan de moda entre las nuevas generaciones de magos, o por el cabello azul despeinado pero se veía guapo e irradiaba jovialidad y juventud. A su lado, la Srta Granger vestía un sencillo pero bonito vestido negro, nada deslumbrante, solo acorde y muy favorecedor, que le quedaba muy bien junto con sus zapatos altos. Complacida por su presencia tomo la palabra –Bienvenidos. Es un placer tenerlos aquí.

Teddy consciente de su condición de caballero tomo la mano libre de la Sra Malfoy y beso el dorso como le había enseñado su abuela que se hacía y respondió por ambos al saludo –El placer es todo nuestro, Sra Malfoy. Nos sentimos muy agradecidos por su invitación. Scorpius, que gusto verte de nuevo.- El pequeño niño solo sonrío y se inflo un poco por ser tomado en cuenta.

Hermione estaba conteniéndose de reír. Ella sabía de la educación extra que le había dado Andrómeda al chico, pero nunca lo había visto en acción, era todo un caballero de sociedad que hablaba y se conducía con propiedad. Disimulando su sonrisa burlona se dedico a asentir ante las palabras y luego ella misma decidió participar. –Es un gusto estar aquí Sra Malfoy. Hola Scorpius.

-Hola Srta. Granger. Que gusto verla. – Hermione se sintió enternecida por el pequeño niño y sus modales.

Narcissa estaba encantada con el chico, definitivamente fue criado por su hermana, quien a pesar de irse a vivir con un hijo de muggle nunca perdió su esencia y las costumbres con las que se formo. – Basta de formalidades, pueden llamarme Narcissa, después todo usted y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos ¿no es así? – Se dirigió a Hermione y luego volvió a Teddy – Y nosotros somos familia, espero que en algún momento cuando te sientas cómodo, puedas llamarme tía Narcissa o tía Cissy. Como prefieras. Ahora síganme, les ofrezco un poco de té mientras esperamos que Draco baje para la cena.

Mientras caminaba a los muebles noto que Teddy no se alejaba más de cinco centímetros de Hermione e incluso optaron por sentarse en el mueble de dos plazas que estaba diagonal frente a donde ella se sentó.

-Disculpen que Draco aun no haya bajado a recibirlos, se quedo más tiempo del necesario en su despacho trabajando y se le hizo tarde. Scorpius, ¿puedes ir a preguntarle si ya está listo?- El pequeño solo asintió y echo a correr hacia las escaleras, -Pero no corras, niño.- Su voz murió en la última palabra y dio un suspiro, Scorpius nunca escuchaba.

-No se preocupe Sra Malfoy, quiero decir, Narcissa. Es normal que los niños sean así, tienen demasiada energía y correr es una manera de liberarla. Teddy por ejemplo, corría por toda la madriguera junto con los hijos de los Weasley hasta que se cansaba y caía dormido en cualquier lugar.- Hermione quiso hacer conversación y surgió fácilmente el tema de los niños, pues a pesar de no tener ninguno propio había cuidado a Teddy y a suficientes pequeños Weasley y Potter para tener una basta experiencia al respecto.

El metamorfomago por su parte se desordenaba el cabello azul e hizo una mueca cuando Hermione empezó a hablar de su infancia, sentía que en cualquier momento sacaría sus peores momentos como anécdotas, o peor, convocaría el viejo álbum de fotos donde aparecía él en situaciones incomodas, reveladoras y vergonzosas como mínimo. Y seguramente la Sra Malfoy perdería interés en él al descubrir que no era un caballero como su abuela lo pintaba sino un niño revoltoso. Y por el caño se irían sus posibilidades de conectar con lo que queda de su familia.

-No tienes idea querida, yo no recuerdo que Draco fuera tan hiperactivo como ha resultado Scorpius. Los niños de ahora parece que vienen con una vitalidad extra por lo que es difícil seguirles el ritmo.- Narcissa sin darse cuenta cayó en un cómodo tema sobre los pequeños y por medio de Hermione conoció algunos detalles de la infancia de su sobrino, pasaron varios minutos en los que Teddy solo participaba para intentar callar a Hermione de decir alguna cosa demasiado vergonzosa, fracasando pobremente. Pero las mujeres parecían encantadas de las que según ellas eran anécdotas divertidísimas sobre su hijo y su nieto por parte de una y la otra con las del joven a su lado.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen la demora.- Ninguno en el salón se había percatado de la presencia de Draco mientras se acercaba a donde estaban seguido de su mini copia. Ataviado de un pantalón negro y una camisa de vestir gris profundo y se cabello cuidadosamente peinado se acerco a saludar a los invitados.

Al escucharlo tanto Hermione como Teddy se pusieron de pie. Pero la primera se quedo paralizada uno segundos ante el impacto del hombre ante ella, si bien el día en la heladería lo había catalogado de guapo hoy parecía una especia de revelación ante sus ojos de que este hombre no solo era guapo, era imponente y su mirada gris tormentosa era atrayente.

Mientras que para Draco el impacto no fue menos, la dama frente a él podría difícilmente ser llamada como despampanante como muchas otras, ella era hermosa, de una manera sutil y elegante, enfundada en ese vestido negro que no revelaba nada a sus ojos pero sugería curvas en los lugares correctos, su cabello domado y peinado de manera elegante y su rostro adornado principalmente por una sonrisa sincera y una mirada curiosa.

Si Teddy no hubiera dado un paso adelante ninguna hubiera salido del pequeño y casi imperceptible trance del que se encontraban cuando encontraron la mirada del otro. Solo fueron dos segundos que no escaparon de la astuta mirada de Narcissa Malfoy quien sonreía más que satisfecha de que tenía muy buen material para empezar a trabajar. Pero rápidamente pasaron a los saludos. –Un placer encontrarlo de nuevo Sr. Malfoy- extendió la mano el joven.

-El placer es mío, Edward. Y por favor llámame Draco.- Estrecho la mano del joven con firmeza. Quería causar una buena impresión en esta cena, sabía lo importante que era para su mamá que el chico los aceptara como su familia.

Teddy se sonrojo cuando escucho su nombre, por el cual nadie, ni siquiera en Hogwarts lo llamaban. –Entonces por favor, no vuelva a llamarme Edward, soy Teddy y si quiere Ted, pero es demasiado extraño que me llame Edward.

-Entiendo, si así lo prefieres te llamare Teddy. – Volviendo entonces su atención a Hermione trato de mantener el control de todo para no volver a perderse contemplándola, extendió su mano y cuando ella la tomo repitió el gesto de besarla como había hecho Teddy con la de Narcissa anteriormente. –Granger, que placer verte nuevamente.

Ella se estremeció ante el contacto y sus mejillas de manera inconsciente se volvieron de un leve rojo por el contacto. No recuerda ningún momento en su pasado donde se hayan tocado, exceptuando esa vez en tercero en la que ella lo golpeo. – Malfoy, verdaderamente un gusto.

La sonrisa de gato de Narcissa se ampliaba a cada segundo, definitivamente su plan tenía muy buenas posibilidades. Y es que ¿Cómo podría ser malo juntar a su joven y viudo hijo, quien se ha encerrado en su trabajo y a criar a su hijo, junto con esta hermosa mujer digna, honorable y que es capaz de amar como suyo a un niño que no suyo? Ella podría ser lo que necesitan Draco y Scorpius para completar sus vidas, una mujer que los llene de luz y los guié también porque ella no durara para siempre, y ellos podrían ser para ellos esa familia que Andrómeda quería que la chica consiguiera, algo suyo que le permitiera tener otro centro que no fuera el trabajo. Además estaba Edward, no, es Teddy, se corrigió mentalmente. El tener a Hermione cerca de su familia implicaba que el chico también estaría cerca y tendrían la oportunidad de ganárselo y ofrecerle un pedacito de ese legado familiar que era tan suyo como lo era de Scorpius.

* * *

Me siento increíblemente feliz por el apoyo que esta recibiendo mi historia.

Quiero agradecer sinceramente a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar Reviews, o dar Follows y Fav. No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me motiva a trabajar unas horas extras para poder traerles más rápido otro cap.

Espero que les siga gustando como va esto, si les soy sincera yo también lo estoy descubriendo a medida que escribo.


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa no quiso perder más tiempo, era hora de ponerse en marcha –Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor?- Tomó la delantera segura de que la seguirían.

Draco hizo un gesto para que Hermione pasara primero para caminar delante de él, como todo un caballero, claro también estaba la ventaja de que podría apreciar la parte posterior de la chica. Esta se limito a seguir a Narcissa mientras la halagaba por la decoración de la casa sin que ninguna se atreviera a nombrar la razón por la que estaban en esta nueva casa y lo que había sucedido con la anterior y ancestral residencia Malfoy. Había cosas que simplemente era mejor mantener en el pasado, ambas lo sabían, era un acuerdo no dicho pero que flotaba sobre todos en la sala.

Por su parte Scorpius caminaba sin despegarse del lado de Teddy mientras lo llenaba sobre preguntas con respecto a su habilidad como metamorfomago y Hogwarts y Sortilegios Weasley con Draco siguiéndolos muy de cerca por si debía ayudar al pobre chico que tenia sin saberlo la total admiración de su hijo. En su interior sonreía, quizás podrían a tener una relación cercana y Teddy y sabía que ello sería favorable para Scorpius.

-¿Entonces puedes parecerte a quien sea?- La voz de Scorpius era un reflejo de su emoción. Pensaba que Teddy podría convertirse en quien quisiera. ¿Y si podía transformarse y volverse igual que él? Sería como tener un gemelo.

-No exactamente, no puedo convertirme en otra persona- Vio que la sonrisa del niño decayó y parecía decepcionado, no le gusto eso. Levanto la vista hacia Draco y este solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando a su lado. -Pero puede cambiar cosas para parecerme. Mira- Entonces para animar al chico le mostro como cambiaba su cabello a un rubio platinado y su nariz se perfilaba un poco para parecerse a la de los Malfoy, incluso sus ojos habían cambiado a un gris tormentoso como los de Draco y Scorpius, que a su vez eran un rasgo Black heredado de Narcissa.

-¡Genial! Pareces hijo de mi papá. ¡Mira papá Teddy se parece a ti!- Sus ojos brillaron emocionados, su voz se alzo una octava y sus pies se despegaban del piso e pequeños saltos de felicidad.

Ante el escándalo las mujeres que caminaban delante de ellos y ya se encontraban en la puerta del comedor giraron para observar que estaba pasando. –Narcissa abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendida a encontrar a un Draco, a una copia versión adolescente de Draco y a un Draco en miniatura saltando –No estoy segura si esta es mi versión personal del cielo o una pesadilla- susurró para sí.

Hermione no puedo evitar sonreir ante el comentario, ella estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de Teddy, lo hacía para sentirse uno más. En la madriguera se volvía pelirrojo y sus ojos eran azules, en casa de los Potter su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos verdes y a veces si le salía bien se hacia una cicatriz como la de Harry solo para molestar a su padrino, incluso una vez llego al ministerio con unos rizos castaños y ojos color miel exigiendo ver a su madre, la Srta Granger. Lo que para él era una broma muy divertida, para ella había sido un incomodo momento de rendir cuentas a Jack, el auror con el que estaba coqueteando y que antes de la llegada de Teddy estaba segura que la invitaría a salir. Exceptuando ese incidente tanto ella como Andrómeda lo animaban a que mejorara y dominara su habilidad. Esta vez era solo gracioso ver a los que parecían tres versiones de Malfoy en distintas etapas de su vida. Su cambio fue casi perfecto y ella se lo hizo saber. –Muy buen trabajo Ted. Pero aun no eres tan Malfoy.

Ante sus palabras los Malfoy en la sala la voltearon a ver con interrogación, no sabía si era por el comentario o porque diferían de su opinión. Teddy por su parte se limito a pensar que le faltó viendo por un lado a Scorpius y por el otro a Draco, entonces cayó en cuenta de que todavía se veía muy bronceado frente a sus muy palidas pieles, se concentro para cambiarlo de inmediato -¿Y ahora?- pregunto mirando directamente a Hermione

-Oooh- Soltó Scorpius a la vez que Hermione asentía dando su aprobación.

-Perfecto, ahora no sé si decir que eres hijo de Narcissa o hermano de Scorpius.

Tanto la Sra Malfoy como Draco estaban un tanto admirados, sabían que el chico era metamorfomago, solo no tenían conocimiento de que tan avanzado estaba en el dominio de sus poderes, incluso Draco que ya lo había visto por el incidente en la heladería se sintió asombrado.

-¿Papá yo también puede ser metamorfomago?- Pregunto Scorpius, emocionado.

Draco sabía que se decepcionaría, pero no iba a mentirle –No, pequeño. Esa es una habilidad única con la que nacen muy pocos magos. Si tú quisieras cambiar tendrías que usar una poción multijugos que sabe horrible o uno de esos caramelos que te regalo el Sr. Weasley.

-Entiendo.- Fue toda la respuesta del niño mientras se quedaba pensativo. A nadie se le ocurrió pensar que estaría pensando luego de la respuesta de su padre.

Todos terminaron por entrar al comedor y Hermione se quedo impresionada por encontrar una muy fina y elegante mesa de solo seis lugares. Ella siempre imagino que los Malfoy por ser quienes eran poseerían una mesa enorme para dar banquetes a muchísimas personas, aunque ahora solo vivieran ellos tres.

Tomaron asiento de la siguiente manera, Draco en la cabezera de la mesa, como el Señor de la casa que era, Narcissa a su derecha, Hermione a su izquierda, junto a esta Teddy y Scorpius junto a Teddy debido que no quería separarse de él.

La conversación fluyo animadamente sobre Teddy y como le iba en Hogwarts, sobre que habían hecho luego de salir de la escuela, incluso Hermione se atrevió a preguntar si seguía en contacto con sus compañeros de Slytherin , ella se topo una vez con Nott y este la saludo cortésmente, y la vez que se encontró con Pansy en un centro comercial muggle la chica no pareció reconocerla. Supo que Nott se estaba haciendo cargo del negocio de su familia y que Pansy luego de los incidentes de la guerra decidió vivir a medias en el mundo mágico y en el mundo muggle. Y así como también que Blaise se fue a Italia a vivir.

Narcissa se atrevió a preguntar por los Weasley y Potter, Hermione y Teddy no se cohibieron y hablaron de todos los nuevos Weasley que había y los hijos de Harry, incluso Teddy hablo con orgullo de cómo Harry era como un padre para él y sus hijos era sus hermanos. A lo que Scorpius pregunto sí él quería ser también su hermano sorprendiendo a todos. La respuesta de Teddy fue inmediata –Por supuesto que sí ¿sino porque crees que cambie? Quería parecerme a ti y ser como tu hermano mayor- Su respuesta desato diversas emociones en la mesa Hermione se sentía entre enternecida y orgullosa de su Teddy y su facilidad para encariñarse con Scorpius. Narcissa estaba sumamente conmovida, esto era lo que ella quería, tener a su familia cerca y Teddy era su familia, era parte de su hermana que ahora estaba con ella. Y Draco estaba contento, Teddy parecía ser un buen chico y le hizo muy feliz saber que también apreciaba a Scorpius como su hijo seguramente ya lo hacía.

La cena siguió con un poco más familiaridad luego de eso, Narcissa no se perdió como Draco y la Srta Granger parecían entablar conversaciones fácilmente e incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algún punto los argumentos de uno y otro eran suficientes para encontrar alguna especie de punto medio o simplemente eran lo suficientemente maduros para llevar la conversación a un terreno más seguro. Fue así que llegaron a los de los trabajos actuales. Narcissa comento que se había enterado de que Hermione ese año había sido ascendida en el Departamento de Regulación y control de criaturas mágicas. La aludida solo se ruborizo antes de responder por ello Teddy simplemente se le adelanto.

-Sí, pero lo dejara pronto por un trabajo mejor que le ofrecieron. ¿Verdad?-Hermione entonces cambio su expresión girando los ojos ante la insistencia del chico.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Teddy. Te dije que no estoy segura y aun no he dado respuesta.

-¿De qué se trata esta otra oferta, querida?- Quiso saber la Sra Malfoy, incluso Draco parecía interesado.

-Verán, la profesora McGonagall me ha estado ofreciendo durante todo el verano un puesto como profesora de Hogwarts, ella está haciendo grandes cambios tanto en el currículo del colegio como en el cuerpo docente. Debo decir que me emocionan mucho de estos cambios, por ejemplo mi amigo Neville Longbottom será el nuevo profesor de herbología ahora que la profesora Sprout está demasiado enferma y mayor para continuar, también quiere implementar un programa de música y arte como un extracurricular lo cual me parece maravilloso.

-Oh, no tenía idea de que conocieras sobre todos los cambios. Entonces debes estar enterada del nuevo profesor de pociones que ha aceptado el puesto para darle por fin su jubilación a Slughorn –Comento Narcissa con un muy mal disimulado tono de orgullo en su voz.

De paso esto cada momento se hacía más fácil ¡Por Merlin! Ella ni siquiera tendría que hacer nada, la atracción entre este par era evidente, la chispa estaba allí y de paso el destino se encargaba de ponerlos a trabajar juntos, en un castillo donde pasarían en 70% de su tiempo. A este ritmo ella solo debía sentarse a observar y esperar a ver cuánto tiempo tardarían en caer y hacer apuestas a ver quien daba el primer paso.

-No, aun no lo sé. Me he enterado de los programas extracurriculares porque yo ayude un poco a armarlo, tengo un poco de experiencias en ellos porque de niña participe en uno de arte durante la escuela muggle además de que la hermana de mi padre dirige una orquesta y fui intermediaria entre ella y la profesora McGonagall para que la asesorara. Y sobre el puesto de Neville, me lo encontré hace unos días y almorzamos juntos, el me comento que había aceptado y me estaba animando a hacerlo también, pero aun no estoy segura.

-Yo le he dicho que será excelente profesora. ¡Por Merlin! Harry y Ron no dejan de decir que gracias a ella fue que lograron notas medianamente decentes en el colegio. –Intervino Teddy. El de verdad la quería en Hogwarts, obviamente no había pensado que Hermione podría ser más estricta como profesora de lo que ha sido con él siempre.

-Yo creo que Teddy tiene razón, serias muy buena. Para nadie era secreto que tú eras la mejor de la clase cuando estudiábamos, incluso a Theo y a mí nos costaba un poco igualarte y que se diga de superarte. Y créeme que lo intentábamos- Hermione se ruborizo ante el reconocimiento de Draco, ella nunca espero escucharlo reconocer que era mejor que él. –Además será divertido tener a alguien de mi edad para hablar. No estoy seguro de poder llevar una conversación con Longbottom.

La sonrisa de Narcissa no hacía más que crecer. ¡Bendita McGonagall! Pensó que quizá deba enviarle un regalo o algo.

Mientras Hermione y Teddy tenían la boca ligeramente abierta. Siendo el joven el primero en hablar. -¿Quieres decir que serás mi profesor? ¡Perfecto! Tendré a dos familiares dándome clases, mis notas sí que van a subir.- Parecía triunfante.

-Sí, he aceptado el puesto como profesor de pociones. Por eso hemos vuelto. Además dentro de tres años Scorpius entrara al colegio también.

-Y seré un Slytherin y seré buscador del equipo de Quidditch y cuando llegue a quinto seré un prefecto igual que mi papá- Hablo de repente el niño con la boca llena de la tarta de calabaza que sirvieron como postre.

Teddy y Hermione maldisimularon una risa mientras Draco rodaba los ojos por la actitud de su hijo y fue Narcissa quien se encargo de llamarle la atención. –Scorpius Malfoy ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena?

El pequeño tragó y a su lado Teddy le pasaba una servilleta para que se limpiara -Es totalmente inapropiado, lo siento.-Termino por sonrojarse.

-Que no vuelva a suceder- sentencio Narcissa con voz serena y firme para volver inmediatamente a la conversación. -¿Y qué te detiene de aceptar el cargo como profesora? Obviamente la falta de capacidades para ello no es.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse –La verdad es que siempre me imagine trabajando en el ministerio, creo que trabajando duro allí y escalando poco a poco puedo hacer mucho para lograr los cambios que necesita la comunidad mágica. Luego de la guerra todos se propusieron avanzar, pero el avance se da demasiado lento.

-Tienes razón Granger, podrías quedarte allí y quizás en 15 años más estés solo empezando a lograr los cambios que necesita la comunidad mágica. Incluso, no dudo que con tu dedicación y trabajo llegues a Ministro de Magia. Pero entonces no estás viendo las posibilidades. Piénsalo bien, ¿Cómo docente no tienes la oportunidad de intervenir y cambiar la mentalidad de toda la generación que se está formando? ¿No sería más conveniente formar a estos jóvenes magos y brujas ante ideales vanguardistas que intentar cambiar las mentalidades retrogradas de viejos políticos que solo piensan en lo que a ellos les parece mejor? Como profesora serás capaz de enseñar tu visión, de influenciar a los jóvenes con ella cuando la compartas, de inspirarlos a ellos a que hagan el cambio que necesitan. Piénsalo Granger, la clave del progreso está en la educación- Draco término su discurso con una sonrisa ladina bastante sincera.

Hermione dejó de respirar un segundo antes de asimilar la contundencia y veracidad de las palabras de Malfoy y no atino a nada más que a darle la razón – _touché-_

* * *

Chicas, ustedes han sabido llegar a mi corazón con sus Reviews.

Gracias por el apoyo, en serio me anima a escribir y actualizar pronto _(aprovechen mientras estoy de vacaciones, solo me quedan dos semanas)_

Espero que les guste este capitulo. Pero antes, si se dan cuenta nunca se nombra que materia le ofrecieron a Hermione para dar clases. Y es porque no me decido, quería pedirle a ustedes que decidan cual les gustaria.

Sus opciones son

a) Historia de la Magia (ya es tiempo de que Binns descanse en paz)

b) Encantamiento (¿Si Sprout se jubilo ¿Por qué Flitwick no?)

c) Transformaciones (¿Nunca se preguntaron quien asumio la asignatura si McGonagall era ahora la directora?)

Bien espero su opinión del capitulo, y sobre mi dilema. Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Te veré pronto, papá?- pregunto el niño conteniendo algunas lagrimas. Sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y apretando fuerte sus labios para no sollozar. Miraba a su padre a los ojos, su abuela le hizo prometer que sería un niño fuerte y no le haría esto más difícil a su padre, incluso aunque se lo explicaron desde que tomaron la decisión de mudarse de Francia, era solo ahora que le parecía más difícil pensar en tantos días lejos de su papá.

-Te prometí que vendría cada quince días, ni si quiera te darás cuenta de que no estoy. Solo hazle caso en todo a tu abuela y escríbeme todo el tiempo, para eso te compre una lechuza. –Draco tampoco se sentía muy cómodo, no le gusta la idea de ser un padre ausente, sobretodo siendo el único padre que tiene Scorpius. Desde la muerte de Astoria nunca se había separado más de unas horas de su hijo, pero esto a la larga sería bueno, tendría un trabajo que le gustaba, donde podía ganar nuevamente el respeto de la comunidad mágica y en unos años podría pasar más tiempo con el pequeño, puede que incluso sea jefe de casa para cuando Scorpius entre a Hogwarts.

Le dio un abrazo fuerte a su hijo y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla, luego lo dejo en el suelo y se volvió a su madre quien lo miraba con orgullo -¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos a la estación?- Narcissa no podía ocultar su felicidad ante este nuevo logro de su hijo.

-No, madre. Ya no soy un niño, no voy como estudiante. Seré el nuevo profesor y no me emociona la idea de me vean todo emotivo despidiéndome de mi familia. –La abrazo también, ella se coloco de puntillas y lo beso en la frente.

No se resistió y volvió a abrazar al pequeño llenando de besos su cara, le haría demasiada falta no tenerlo corriendo a su alrededor. –Te amo, te extrañare mucho. ¿Me prometes que te portaras bien con la abuela?-

El pequeño ya no se esforzó más y pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su carita mientras asentía y se abrazaba más fuerte a su papá. Cuando este lo dejo por fin en el piso de la entrada de la casa subió al taxi muggle que lo esperaba.

El taxista un hombre de edad casi calvo y con un bigote tupido le sonrió con simpatía –Siempre es duro dejarlos cuando están así. Pero apenas empiece la adolescencia le aseguro que usted querrá huir lejos de los berrinches, las peleas, los cambios de humor, créame, tengo 3 hijos...- comento el hombre mientras se alejaban de la enorme mansión que antes de pertenecer a los Malfoy fue hogar de uno de los miembros de la nobleza muggle de Gran Bretaña que cayó en banca rota.

-Creo que es una idea terrible hacerme pensar en eso, si toma en cuenta que me dirijo a mi primer trabajo como profesor en un internado lleno de adolescentes- Respondió Draco sonriendo ante lo seriamente terrible que sonaba la eso de estar encerrado con 500 adolescentes en un castillo en medio de quien sabe dónde.

-Entonces muy buena suerte amigo, estoy seguro de que la necesitara.- Respondió el anciano taxista nuevamente con una sonrisa franca.

* * *

En la estación, específicamente en el andén 9 y ¾ estaban todos en medio del humo, el ruido de las voces y algún que otro llanto. La gente caminaba de un lado al otro acomodando su equipaje en los compartimientos, las despedidas, los nervios de los pequeños de primer año, los abrazos de encuentro luego de un verano sin verse y en medio de todo eso estaba Teddy más que feliz de volver a su tercer hogar (el primero era su casa donde creció y el segundo era la casa de Harry en Grimmauld Place donde paso casi tanto tiempo como en su casa). Este además año vestía ya su insignia de prefecto, volveria a jugar Quidditch y tendría oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Victorie sin que todos sus primos y tíos los vigilaran.

Pero lo que más le emocionaba era tener a Hermione con él, después de la cena con los Malfoy la habían logrado convencer. Hace apenas dos días, tan solo dos días, había hablado con la McGonagall diciéndole que si aun no tenía un profesor que ella aceptaba el cargo como nueva profesora de encantamientos. A lo que la anciana profesora decía que no había ninguna otra opción para el cargo porque ella estaba segura de que aceptaría.

Para despedirse de él y de ella habían venido a la estación Harry con una Ginny muy embarazada de su tercer bebé, esta vez sería una niña a quien llamarían Lily, sus hijos James y Albus y algunos Weasleys que venían también a despedir a sus hijos. Como Bill y Fleur que esperaban para dejar a Victorie para su 4to año y a la pequeña Dominique para su 2do año, también Percy y su esposa llevaban a Molly a su primer año y cerca de ellos estaba George y Angelina con su hijo mayor Fred que también iba a su primer año. Angelina amenazaba seriamente a su hijo de que no quería estar recibiendo cartas todas las semanas debidos a sus bromas y George le asentía serio pero le guiñaba un ojo cuando su esposa no lo veía.

-¿Me escribirás?- Le pregunto su padrino en medio de un abrazo.

-Lo prometo. Te contare todo lo que pase con la nueva profesora de encantamientos, me dijeron que es joven y bonita. – Le guiño el ojo y le dio una sonrisa traviesa que se borró cuando fue atacado por dos flancos. Recibió un golpe en el brazo de Ginny y uno en la cabeza por Hermione a lo que su padrino solo se sonrió burlonamente.

-Respeta a tus nuevos profesores, jovencito. Ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de que tienes confianza con Neville o de tu relación con Hermione- Le regaño Ginny como si fuera uno de sus hijos.

-Y no te olvides de su primo, el profesor de pociones.- Agrego Hermione a su lado. –Pero no se preocupen, yo me encargo de mantenerlo a raya.- Dio un último abrazo a sus amigos, beso a sus sobrinos y se apresuro a subir al tren llevándose a Teddy con ella.

Cuando el tren dejo la estación y perdió de vista a su familia Teddy le dio una sonrisa traviesa –Disculpe profesora Granger, creo que debo dirigirme al compartimiento de prefectos para recibir las instrucciones.-

-Espero verlo pronto, Señor Lupin.- Se despidió con la mano y sonreía mientras le daba esa mirada de orgullo maternal.

Entonces la dejo para que ella buscara también el compartimiento especial para profesores, según tenía entendido, este año los únicos profesores a bordo serian Malfoy, Neville y ella.

Sin duda el viaje en tren fue bastante ameno, incluso logro mantener una conversación bastante animada en la que los tres jóvenes profesores participaron por igual. Se dio cuenta que no era la única ansiosa ante la expectativa de que sucederá mañana. Incluso los tres soltaron una risa nerviosa cuando Malfoy conto el comentario del taxista.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Digo, nosotros no fuimos tan terribles ¿cierto? –Dijo Neville para intentar relajarlos.

-¿Te refieres al chico que armo una rebelión contra mortifagos en su 7mo año, a la chica que hizo poción multijugos en 2do, libero a un presunto asesino y se escapo de un hombre lobo en 3ero, y que en vez de cursar su 7mo año se fue a cazar las partes del alma de un genocida y al chico que se dedico a hacer de matón durante toda su escolaridad, que en 3ero casi mata a un hipogrifo y en 5to formo parte de la brigada de la cara de sapo por no nombrar los sucesos de los años siguientes?- Lo vio Draco con cara seria

Entonces se vieron a la cara los tres antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas que extrañaban a los alumnos que caminaban cerca, pero nadie se atrevió a entrar.

Para cuando llegaron al gran comedor sonriendo con nostalgia, tomaron los lugares que McGonagall índico, sentándose uno al lado del otro en la gran mesa principal. Cada uno se levanto e hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando la directora los presento, escuchando aplausos y murmullos ante cada uno de sus nombres, el resto de los profesores también les dieron una cálida bienvenida. Realmente la primera noche era todo sobre los nervios, pues al día siguiente, sería su primer encuentro con los que serian sus pupilos y ninguno de los tres podía negar los nervios que sentían por ello.

-Todo va a estar bien- Les dijo Hermione con una sonrisa antes de despedirse y dirigirse cada uno a sus habitaciones, aunque nunca estuvo segura de si intentaba infundirle confianza a ellos o a sí misma.

* * *

La primera semana se sintió un parpadeo para Draco, entre discutir el plan de estudios con todos los grupos de todos los años, reunirse con los otros profesores para organizar sus rondas nocturnas junto a los prefectos y las tardes antes de la cena en las que se reunía con Longbottom y Granger para hablar y fortalecer esa amistad que se estaba empezando a formar entre ellos, a veces se unía a ellos la nueva sanadora del colegio, Lucy Green.

En cuanto a los estudiantes, si bien había algunos pocos recelosos por su pasado, sin duda los estudiantes pertenecientes a la casa de Salazar eran los que cómodos con él. Sin embargo, poco a poco en el transcurso de la semana, y según suposiciones suyas, gracias a la influencia de cierto metamorfomago de cabello azul, los estudiantes iban relajándose un poco con él, incluso los pequeños Weasley parecían bastante cómodos en sus clases. Eso le hizo sentir bastante aliviado, puesto que él quería ser un buen profesor, capaz de ganarse la confianza de sus estudiantes para que ellos fueran capaces de recurrir a él incluso para problemas fuera de lo académico.

La noche de su primer sábado en el castillo, era más de media noche cuando termino su ronda y se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con una pequeña silueta en bata que caminaba con unas extrañas pantuflas de garras en color azul, pensó en llamarle atención al estudiante y quizás bajarle puntos a su casa.

-¿Qué está haciendo fuera de la cama a esta hora?- Su voz firme pero serena, como cuando le llamaba la atención a Scorpius hizo saltar y dar un pequeño chillido a la muchacha delante de él que al parecer no lo escucho.

Se giro hacia él y se encontró frente a frente con no otra si no Granger que con una sonrisa de niña atrapada le respondió – La verdad es que me dio hambre y no podía dormir, profesor Malfoy. Lástima que _a mi_ no me pueda bajar puntos por eso.

El rio con confianza –Creo que esto es lo más divertido de volver como profesores. Ya nadie nos puede quitar puntos y podemos vagar por el castillo en medio de la noche sin más temor que ser molestados por Peeves.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo ¿Quieres acompañarme a las cocinas? Les pediré a los elfos un sándwich y un vaso de leche, fácilmente podrían hacer dos.

-¿Qué clase de caballero seria si no escolto a una dama? Por cierto, Granger… bonitos zapatos ¿Son la última moda entres los trolls? He oído que tienes una relación cercana con ellos.- Se burló de ella. En estos poco días se había ganado la confianza para bromear con ella y discutir como en aquella cena en su casa, como si su pasado no significara nada, y le agradaba, esta mujer siempre sabia como mantener viva una conversación.

Ella le lanzó una falsa mirada de indignación por su broma y luego río con ganas mientras caminaba. –Estoy segura de que ellos no usan este tipo de calzados, además, siento que combinan con el rugido de mi estomago hambriento.- Hermione se sentía cómoda, relajada, había pasado suficiente tiempo para madurar y olvidar el dolor del pasado ahora ambos eran adultos con mucho en común y para ella era muy lógico que formaran una amistad. Por su trabajo, porque le agradaba este Malfoy que estaba conociendo y sobre todo por Teddy.

Sin embargo, para Draco no pasaba desapercibida la idea de que era realmente la primera vez que estaban ellos solos, sin Teddy, sin Narcissa y Scorpius, sin Neville o algún otro profesor y sin ningún estudiante. Desde que la conoció cuando tenían once años ellos nunca habían estado solos, siempre había alguien, los amigos de él o los amigos de ella, pero nunca ellos solos. Ahora esa idea le hacía sentir una sensación extraña que no sabía definir, por lo que se regaño a si mismo diciéndose que era un adulto y era estúpido no poner en orden sus emociones, o sensaciones o lo que sean ¿verdad?

En medio de su diatriba personal no se dio cuenta que habían llegado ya ante la entrada a las cocinas, Hermione recordó la pera a la que debía hacerle cosquillas para entrar, y le sonrió instándole que la siguiera. Una vez allí se sentó y espero a que apareciera alguno de los elfos insomnes apareciera.

Con un chasquido apareció ante ellos un elfo que se veía muy limpio y despierto -Buenas noches, profesores. Jolly está para servirles ¿desean algo?- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches, Jolly. A la profesora Granger y a mí nos gustaría un par de sándwichs y dos vasos de leche por favor- Hermione se sintió un poco impresionada por la manera en la que trato al elfo, no era para nada como recordaba a Dobby quejarse, pero decidió no decir nada y solo lo observo para estudiarlo preguntándose qué tanto más había cambiado el hombre frente a ella con respecto al muchacho que conoció.

El elfo ya había desaparecido ante la petición de Draco tan rápido como había llegado. Entonces se fijo en la mirada fija de Granger y enarcando una ceja le pregunto -¿Qué?

-Nada, Malfoy. Solo… solo me pregunto en el hombre en el que te convertiste durante estos años, siento un poco de curiosidad.

* * *

He vuelto con esta actualización dando inicio a la nueva vida de nuestros protagonistas como profesores ¿Como creen que va esto? Espero les guste.

En cuanto a la pregunta que deje anteriormente, la decisión final tuve que tomarla yo de todas maneras porque había una especie de empate entre transformaciones y encantamientos decidiéndome al final por esta ultima.

Finalmente gracias por leerme, por animarme, por seguirme y marca mi historia entre sus favoritas, no tienen idea de lo importante que es cada una de esas cosas para mi.

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

-No Teddy. NO. – La rubia negaba rotundamente con su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos para no ver la cara de cachorrito que seguramente le ponía su novio para convencerla. Esta vez iba a ser fuerte y no caería en su juego.

-Por favor, Vic. No es nada malo – Teddy literalmente había transfigurado su cara como la de un cachorrito para convencerla.

-Nos meteremos en demasiados problemas. Y sí es algo malo porque… -Entre abrió uno de sus ojos y observo a su novio con su cara cachorrito. _¡Rayos!_ Como odiaba que el hiciera eso. Su convicción bajo un poco, sus ojos se abrieron y de sus labios escapo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que yo quiera ayudar a Hermione a ser feliz? – Teddy le dio una sonrisa triunfante adivinando por la sonrisa que se formaba sus bellos y rosados labios que iba a ceder, por lo tanto cambio su cara a su forma habitual.

Ella era increíblemente bella cuando sonreía y no tenía nada que ver con sus genes de veela, ella era hermosa solo por ser ella: inteligente, divertida, responsable. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de Victorie Weasley, ella era su mejor amiga, su cómplice y por ello le ayudaría en este plan.

-Teddy por favor piensa un poco ¿No crees que Hermione es una adulta lo suficientemente razonable para decidir si quiere o no salir con alguien y formar una relación? – Si bien si determinación flaqueaba también era necesario pensar bien en las consecuencias y en otras opciones antes de ayudarlo a hacer un desastre. Por algo era una Ravenclaw, la primera Weasley en ir a otra casa que no es Gryffindor, de hecho.

-No, no lo es. Si lo fuera no estaríamos hablando de esto. –Él entendía que ella no quisiera meterse en problemas, pero en su corazón sabia tan bien como él que si alguien no le daba un empujoncito Herms no daría el paso. –Tú misma lo has visto, ese par se gusta, las sonrisas y miradas que se dan durante la cena son intensas. La química entre Hermione y Draco es tan obvia que hasta McGonagall se ríe de ellos sin que se den cuenta.

-Sí, lo sé, pero de todos modos ¿Y si dejamos que las cosas entre ellos se den a su ritmo?- Sin duda era mejor que el plan de Teddy de empujarlos a hacer las cosas ya.

-¡Por Merlin! Para cuando ellos hagan algo ya Hermione estará tan vieja que no podrá tener hijos y Scorpius será tan mayor que ya se habrá graduado de Hogwarts y yo seguramente ya estaré casado contigo y tendremos 4 hijos. – Cuando vio la ceja enarcada y la sonrisa burlona en la cara de su novia se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se sonrojo mucho, cambiando también su cabello a un rojo intenso. –Yo… eh-

Victorie soltó una carcajada y lo abrazo y le dio un sonoro beso a su sonrojado novio, por suerte estaban sentados a orillas del lago y no había mucha gente a su alrededor, solo un grupo de 6to de Slytherin jugando y unos de 1er año correteando.

-Bien aclaremos unas cosas. 1. Está bien. Voy a ayudarte, pero pondré condiciones para que todo sea más seguro. 2. ¿Por qué quieres que Hermione tenga hijos con el profesor Malfoy? 3. Si esto es tu manera de pedirme matrimonio te sugiero que sigas intentando y 4. Yo no pienso tener más de dos hijos, gracias.

-Eres maravillosa ¿te la había dicho? – Teddy se sentía feliz de contar con ella como aliada. Abrazo a su novia acurrucándola más cerca de su pecho y se relajo mientras que armaba el plan en su cabeza.

-Sí, pero deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Victorie se acomodo para escuchar el latido el corazón de Teddy, era relajante. Ella no era tonta, sabía que esto era un enamoramiento adolescente, pero confiaba en que podría crecer y convertirse en un amor real y maduro, uno de esos que llegan a matrimonio y forman una familia como la de sus abuelos y sus padres.

* * *

-Bien, entonces, ¿solo vamos y le preguntamos si nos da los ingredientes para hacer Veritaserum y esperamos a que no se dé cuenta de que tramamos algo y que solo nos le dé sin más?

-No. ¡Por Merlin! ¿Qué tan tonto me crees Victorie? – Vio su cara sonrojada y su risa contenida y solo lo dejo pasar. _Tontos Ravenclaws sabelotodos_. –No, yo voy a entrar a hablar con él como su primo y tú entraras y buscaras los ingredientes de la poción en el armario trasero.

-¿Y como se supone que entre y le robe a un profesor sin que se dé cuenta? Este plan no me gusta Teddy, nos van a descubrir y nos van a castigar y tú eres prefecto, perderás muchísimos puntos. Oh sí, ya lo veo –La pequeña figura de la rubia se movía de un lado a otro en el aula vacía del primer piso donde estaban ultimando los detalles de su plan. –Hermione se enojara mucho, y entonces tu estarás castigado en el colegio y también en navidad y olvídate de la salida a Hogsmeade que hay en el primer fin de semana de diciembre.

Teddy solo la veía con una mueca, le parecía encantador que se preocupara por él pero justo ahora estaba siendo exagerada. Tenía todo fríamente calculado. Mientras ella seguía con su perorata el caminó y se puso detrás de ella resaltando los casi 10cm de altura que le llevaba a la chica.

-… mi mamá me quitara el teléfono celular ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir … -Su voz simplemente se apago cuando Teddy la envolvió en sus brazos desde atrás.

-Cálmate, usaremos un hechizo desilusionador en ti para que no pueda verte. Y en caso de que nos descubran negociare con Draco para que me castiguen nada más a mí y tú no te veas envuelta en esto. Lo prometo. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la sintió relajarse un poco. –Solo quiero ayudar a Hermione a ser feliz, sé que Draco puede hacerla feliz, además Scorpius sería muy feliz teniendo una mamá como Hermione. Ella ha sido excelente mamá para mí y no tenía que serlo ¿Imaginas como seria como mamá de Scorpius? ¿O como esa sonrisa que tiene cuando habla con Draco sería una cosa perpetua en su cara? Mejor aún, imagina como sería un pequeño hijo de los profesores más geniales de Hogwarts. El chico sería brillante.

-Está bien Teddy, ya entendí. Yo también quiero ayudar a Herms y al profesor Malfoy. Todas las chicas de 4to y 5to estamos apostando por ver cuánto tardaran en ser novios. Solo no quiero meternos en problemas o arruinar las cosas para ellos.

-No lo haremos. Ahora solo necesito saber si estás segura de ayudarme en esto, si no quieres entonces no te preocupes, siempre puedo sobornar a Fred para que me ayude – La giro en sus brazos y beso su frente. Tampoco quería obligarla a hacer algo con lo que no estaría feliz.

-No pienso dejar que uses a mi primo y arriesgarlo a él a que lo castiguen. Tía Angelina amenazó con no dejarlo acercarse a una escoba si recibía otra carta por sus travesuras

-¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudaras?

Ella se salió de su abrazó y lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a seguirla fuera del aula vacía en dirección a las mazmorras. Iba casi corriendo. –A estas horas debe estar terminando su clase con los de 7mo podemos llegar cuando todos estén saliendo y entre el alboroto será más fácil pasar desapercibida incluso con el hechizo.

-Victorie Weasley, eres brillante- La seguía con una sonrisa boba.

-Duuh. Soy una Ravenclaw ¿Recuerdas? – Le dijo cuando ya se estaban acercando al aula que hacía las veces de laboratorio de pociones. Poco a poco fueron bajando la velocidad para no llamar la atención.

Entonces todo el plan perfectamente hecho se fue por el caño. Según Victorie, fue por el temperamento Gryffindor de él, según Teddy fue porqué él no iba a permitir que ningún imbécil hablara mal de su familia. Y es que cuando estaban en la puerta del salón ya estaban saliendo los estudiantes y escucharon la conversación de un par de Ravenclaws molestos.

-¿Cómo pudo ponerme un deficiente? Este tipo es absurdo.

-No entiendo como McGonagall pudo dejar que este mortifago de cuarta viniera a enseñar en este colegio.

Y con esas palabras basto para encender la furia de Teddy que sin siquiera pensar sacó su varita y lanzo un potente expulso a los jóvenes lanzándolos a ambos a la pared más cercana con un golpe fuerte. Todos en el pasillo incluida Victorie quedaron inmóviles de la impresión, pero Teddy no. Él caminó la distancia que lo separaba y se dirigió al que había llamado mortifago a Draco, el chico trataba de incorporarse y el metamorfomago apunto directo en el pecho –Retractare ahora de lo que acabas de decir del profesor Malfoy- Su voz fría y calmada no iba de acuerdo a la mirada fría que le estaba dando, incluso con su poder de metamorfomago cambio sus ojos a un gris casi blanco que infundía mucho más temor al chico mayor.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?¿ No fueron los mortifagos los que mataron a tus padres y te dejaron huérfano? ¿Por qué defiendes a ese? – Fue lo que respondió el Ravenclaw tratando de no mostrarse tan asustado como estaba mientras intentaba sacar su varita.

-¡ _Levicorpus_! –Ataco de nuevo el Gryffindor al notar el movimiento del otro. Lo elevo hasta casi golpearlo con el techo y su varita cayó de su túnica al piso mientras que pataleaba en el aire pidiendo ayuda. –No vuelvas a nombrar a mis padres JAMAS. Y él profesor Malfoy no es un mortifago, imbécil. Es mi familia, así que más te vale no volver a hablar de él.

- _Liberacorpus_.- Teddy giró para ver a quien había liberado al chico del encanto y se encontró con la expresión fría del profesor de pociones, como si no quisiera mostrar ninguna emoción. -¿Puede explicarme que está sucediendo, Señor Lupin?

-Él me ataco, profesor. Yo no le hice nada y me ataco. –Empezó a vociferar en joven de séptimo mientras unos compañeros lo ayudaban a incorporarse.

-No le he preguntado a usted, Señor Walsh. Ahora por favor, vaya a la enfermería a que revisen si el golpe no le hizo algún daño. – Los compañeros del chico asintieron por él lo arrastraron en la dirección indicada.

El resto de los alumnos se fueron dispersando hasta que solo quedaron en el pasillo frente al aula Teddy, Vcitorie y Draco. Este ultimo aun esperando una explicación de parte de Teddy.

-El dijo la verdad. Yo lo ataque. –Fue toda su respuesta y no pretendía decir nada más. No quería hacer sentir mal a Draco por los comentarios necios de un estúpido que no es capaz de mirar más allá de sus prejuicios para ver el gran profesor de pociones que tenia. Asumiría toda la culpa si era necesario.

Por su lado Victorie observaba la escena entre orgullosa y preocupada, siendo la segunda cosa quien se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo, sin embargo tampoco diría nada. Entendía porque no iba a acusar al estúpido de Walsh y ella estaba de acuerdo.

-Entiendes que debo llevarte a la dirección ¿Cierto? Atacar a otro estudiante es una infracción muy grave– Vio como Teddy asentía resignado pero en ningún momento arrepentido. En ese momento se fijo en que Victorie Weasley, la novia de Teddy salió corriendo.

* * *

-Minino- Dijo a la gárgola la contraseña para llegar al despacho de la directora. Victorie había llegado a su oficina corriendo y en medio de jadeos para recuperar el aliento le contó lo que había sucedido frente al aula de pociones. No sabía si sentirse orgullosa de Teddy y su lealtad con su familia o decepcionada por meterse en problemas tan serios a tan solo tres meses de haber empezado clases. Tampoco estaba segura de si iba en calidad de profesora o como tutora de Teddy.

Al abrir la puerta escucho la seria voz de la directora dirigida a un Teddy inusualmente sereno. Se veía estoico, sentado completamente derecho y una cara inexpresiva, por un momento le parecía inequívocamente un Black. A su lado estaba Draco quien lo había llevado hasta allí, el profesor era espectador de la escena con una mueca que intentaba ocultar su incomodidad. Muy a su pesar, el joven profesor no se sentía feliz castigando estudiantes ni restandoles puntos, suponía entonces que siendo Teddy el estudiante implicado se sentiría peor.

-Es inaceptable, Señor Lupin. Nosotros no los estamos preparando para que vaya por ahí atacando a otros estudiantes sin motivos.

-No fue sin motivos Directora, se lo repito.- Hablo Teddy.

-Entonces explíquenos el motivo –exigió McGonagall.

-No puedo, lo siento Directora. Asumiré la responsabilidad de mis actos, puede quitarme cuantos puntos crea conveniente y sugiero incluso que como castigo se me asigne a limpiar el aula de pociones por una semana si tanto usted y el profesor Malfoy están de acuerdo. Pero no me arrepentiré de lo que hice y tampoco le pediré disculpas a Walsh.

Hermione despaldas a él enarco una ceja impresionada por semejante muestra de madurez al asumir su culpa y no revelar sus motivos, ahora se sentía muy orgullosa de su chico. Y cuando McGonagall se fijo en ella le devolvió una mirada interrogativa como esperando a ver si tenía algo que decir con respecto a lo acaba de escuchar. Hermione solo asintió aprobando la idea. La directora antes de confirmar le lanzó la misma mirada interrogativa al profesor Malfoy quien parecía tan complacido como Hermione y asintió.

-Muy bien entonces, serán 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y una semana limpiando el aula de pociones antes de la cena. –Sentencio la anciana bruja.

-Y nada de televisión en las vacaciones de Navidad – Dijo por fin Hermione haciendo que el joven se volteara inmediatamente y la viera con su típica cara de cachorrito para convencerla de remover su castigo. Pero ella no era tan fácil, le dio una mirada seria y eso le basto al joven para desistir.

-Puede retirarse Señor Lupin, espero sinceramente que esto no se vuelva a repetir. –El chico solo asintió y de la misma manera serena en la que estuvo sentado todo este tiempo se levantó y se fue.

Hermione lo detuvo, le dio un rápido abrazo y le susurró al oído –Hablaremos más tarde sobre lo que paso.- Luego lo dejo marchar, espero a que cerrara la puerta y tomo el asiento que le ofrecía la directora tanto a ella como a Draco.

-Supongo que la Señorita Weasley te aviso lo que paso- Ofreció Draco en forma de saludo.

Hermione asintió y se dispuso a explicar lo que le conto Victorie –Sí, y me dijo también porque Teddy ataco al chico. No lo estoy excusando, el sabe que no debe iniciar peleas en la escuela ni actuar tan impulsivamente…-

Escucho a su compañero resoplar ante esto último interrumpiéndola y le dio una mirada interrogativa quizás también un poco retadora- ¿Qué? El chico es tan Gryffindor como tú. Pedirles que no sean emocionales e impulsivos es casi como pedirles que dejen de vestir de rojo y dorado. Todos los leones son impudentes que se dejan llevar por el momento y actúan por impulso sin razonar.

-¡No es cierto!- Exclamaron igual de molestas ambas mujeres en la habitación haciéndolo reír.

-Por supuesto que lo son.

-¡Basta! Nos estamos desviando del tema- McGonagal solo quería terminar con esto rápido, no quería que sus profesores empezaron otra discusión como la que tuvieron en la última reunión de profesores, donde discutían la relevancia de cada fundador o alguna cosa igual de irrelevante. -¿Puede decirme entonces porque ataco a otro estudiante?

-Lo hizo para defenderme a mí. Según entendí por lo que le grito Teddy, el Señor Walsh insinuó que yo era un mortifago y que mate a sus padres. –Declaro Draco. Él había escuchado lo último que dijo Teddy antes de intervenir y bajar al insoportable adolescente, que estaba resentido porque reprobó su poción. Sin embargo y a su pesar, no podía pasar por alto la falta de Teddy. Aunque luego lo recompensaría.

-Así que si escuchaste, Victorie no estaba segura. Me dijo que Teddy no acuso al otro estudiante para no herirte a ti. De alguna manera quería protegerte.

-El joven Lupin es sin duda un chico muy noble y leal a su familia. Cambien es muy poderoso, por lo que me dice el profesor Malfoy, con tan solo 15años desarmo y neutralizo a dos alumnos mayores. –Reconoció McGonagall –Pero eso no le salva de su castigo, aun con buenas intenciones lo que hizo estuvo mal.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, prometo hablar con él.

-Bien, pero por lo menos deberíamos bajarles puntos a Ravenclaw por la falta del Señor Walsh –Hermione observo al rubio con una ceja enarcada. -¿Qué? Insultar a un profesor es una falta de respeto también, el chico merece como mínimo que le quiten puntos.

Hermione se empezó a reír y la directora disimulada también, ambas opinaban que esa idea venía más del ego herido del profesor de pociones que de sus deseos de corregir a un estudiante.

* * *

En el pasillo del séptimo piso donde se encontraba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor Teddy se encontró con Victorie que lo esperaba para saber que sucedió en el despacho de la directora.

Teddy le contó todo y le dijo también que ya tenía un plan B. –Ahora, aprovechare mis horas de castigo en el aula para entrar y robar los ingredientes de la poción sin que Draco se dé cuenta, ahora solo necesitare tu ayuda para prepararla correctamente.

-Bien, creo que esto parece mejor plan que el anterior ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió antes?

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y le dio un abrazo a su novia, se sentía agradecido por su preocupación y su apoyo. Y se sentía muy animado ante la perspectiva de lograr su plan. Hermione y Draco debían estar juntos, o se dejaba de llamar Edward Lupin… Bueno quizás no sea tan malo dejar de llamarse así, pero igual haría que ese par se declararan el uno al otro.

* * *

He vuelto.

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

Me encanta la relación entre Victorie y Teddy y no me resistí a poner algo de ella en el fic, me gustaria saber que piensan y como se sienten con respecto a la historia también. En un inicio estaba pensada en hacerla muy corta, pero sin darme cuenta se está alargando un poco más de lo previsto.

Por mi parte disfruto escribirla.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Una carcajada sincera rompía la tranquilidad y el silencio que debería reinar en las cocinas del castillo a esas horas de la madrugada. Dos profesores en pijamas con tazas de chocolate y unas galletas, cortesía de los elfos domésticos que se desvivían por consentir a la salvadora del mundo mágico y su profesor amigo, hablaban entre risas de los accidentes que habían tenido como estudiantes hace mucho tiempo.

-No puedo creer que hicieras… - toma una respiración para calmarse- …una poción multijugos en segundo año y… - la vio extrañado y volvió a reír- que tú terminaras con cara de gato –Draco no podía hablar claramente, esto era mucho.

-Te sorprendería las estupideces que hice por Harry. Es decir, robe Gringotts, la bóveda de uno de los mortifagos más peligrosos y salí de allí volando en un dragón- Hermione por su parte había aprendido a relajarse y a disfrutar de estas conversaciones de madrugada en las cocinas. -Y odio volar... y los dragones.

Desde esa noche que se encontraron por primera vez en esa primera semana de clases, habían vuelto esto un habito, los sábados o los viernes se encontraban en la cocina a medianoche, comían un bocadillo, hablaban de su vida, de sus familias, de sus años escolares, de Teddy, de Scorpius, de sus relaciones anteriores, alguna vez se tocaba alguna cosa sobre la guerra, pero ninguno estaba listo aun para hablar de eso con el otro. Se concentraban en cosas buenas, divertidas, interesantes; sus conversaciones fluían fáciles, incluso más fáciles que cuando estaban en la sala de profesores con Neville en las tardes. Y aunque era una cosa que nadie decía, para cada uno estaba la pregunta de ¿Por qué no habían incluido a Neville en estas reuniones también?

Ambos sabían la respuesta, y es disfrutaban de estos momentos a solas el uno con el otro, era interesante encontrar a alguien con quien discutir, que pusiera en perspectiva tus opiniones, era agradable también por razones que ninguno quería decir pero que en sus mentes ya era una realidad de la que estaban conscientes: Se gustaban, ambos lo sabían y reconocían que era algo mutuo. Y aunque con emociones y sensaciones en claro, el problema era que ninguno estaba dispuesto a intentar llevarlo más allá, razones diversas para cada uno, inicialmente porque son compañeros de trabajo, en un trabajo que acaban de conseguir, también tenían una historia que pesaba no para una amistad pero sí para algo más, una guerra donde fueron de bandos opuestos y se hicieron daño el uno al otro era significativo, ambos tenían hijos, porque Draco había comprendido que la relación entre Hermione y Teddy no era algo sencillo, era una relación de madre e hijo aunque nadie nunca lo dijera en voz alta, Hermione también sabía que luego de la perdida de Astoria, cualquier otra presencia femenina en la vida de Scorpius podría ser difícil y llegar a confundirlo. Porque al final del día la pregunta que los frenaba de dar un paso adelante era ¿Y que pasara con nuestro trabajo y los chicos si lo intentamos y no funciona? Parecía mejor idea no arriesgarse.

-Ustedes los Gryffindors parecen no saber medir el peligro- El profesor de pociones tomó un trago de su chocolate aun caliente, disfrutándolo en su boca y vio que ella lo imitaba quedando con un tierno bigote de chocolate, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro ante esa visión tan tierna, delicada y hermosa de la mujer que en su adolescencia jamás espero llegar a conocer y admirar como lo hace ahora. Su cerebro le gritara que se moviera hacia ella y lo hizo, tomó una servilleta de las que los elfos dejaron junto al plato de galletas y acercándose a ella la limpió con la misma delicadeza con la que limpiaría a Scorpius. En alguna parte de su mente, una voz que incómodamente se le parecía a la de su madre le gritaba que debió usar sus propios labios para limpiarla en lugar de la servilleta.

Por su parte Hermione se sonrojo por el gesto y la cercanía de Malfoy, pero no se iba a derretir, por lo menos no visiblemente. –El sombrero siempre ha sido muy claro, los Gryffindor somos valientes, nunca ha dicho que seamos razonables.- En su mente una voz parecida a la de Ginny le acusaba de mentirosa, si realmente fuera valiente hubiese aprovechado de besar al rubio cuando se le acerco, en lugar de eso seguía razonando lo que podría salir mal.

-Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. Tú, la mismísima princesa de los Leones, Gryffindor hasta la médula ¿estás aceptando que son estúpidos? Esto es mi sueño hecho realidad. –Draco jamás desaprovecharía la oportunidad de burlarse de su casa rival, algunas costumbres simplemente no se pueden perder. Además, él seguía creyendo que la casa de Salazar era mejor, no por supremacía de la sangre, ni nada de esas tonterías, eran mejor porque eran razonables, astutos, capaces de negociar y conseguir lo que quisieran. Mientras que para nadie era un secreto que Gryffindor eran los favoritos de todos y por eso se sentían superiores.

-No escuchaste, ni escucharas nunca salir esas palabras de mi boca, Malfoy. No intentes tergiversar lo que digo.- Se tomó lo poco que quedaba de chocolate en la taza y de manera no tan inconsciente se paso la lengua por los labios por si quedaran restos de chocolate. Fue un acto de coqueteo premeditado, con intención de parecer inocente, un acto empujado por esa voz de su cabeza que le decía que ese solo acto no haría daño a nadie. De hecho, la satisfacción que sintió al notar como se tensaba su compañero, dejaba sus los labios entre abiertos, y centraba la mirada intensa sobre ella le agrado profundamente. Pero por miedo a que él reaccionara e hiciera cualquier movimiento o comentario en respuesta, se levanto de su asiento y con una sonrisa y un simple "buenas noches" se despidió de su compañero. Y la mini Ginny en su cabeza la volvía a acusar de cobarde. ¿Leona? No puede ser Leona la que huye como gatita asustada.

Cuando Draco reacciono y la vio marcharse dejándolo allí solo, dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos para apagar a la voz de su conciencia, que cruelmente se escuchaba como Narcissa Malfoy, decirle que era un idiota por dejarla ir sin besarla.

-¡Jolly!- Al escuchar el característico sonido que hace la aparición de un elfo levanto un poco la cabeza y antes de dejar que la criatura hiciera su reverencia y todo su acto de "estoy para servirle" le pidió un favor que impresiono al elfo – Jolly, por favor, ¿Puedes conseguirme un vaso de Whisky de fuego? Mejor que sea una botella. Y que la directora no se entere de esto.-

* * *

-¿Entonces no conseguiste nada?- su expresión se volvió decepcionada cuando lo vio negar. Para este punto ya estaba comprometida y hasta emocionada con el plan; este fallo cambiaba todo. Incluso le quitaba el apetito. Hizo a un lado su plato y su novio lo volvió a poner frente.

-Come- Era miercoles, y luego de su castigo Teddy llegó al gran comedor sentandose esta noche en la mesa de Ravenclaw para acompañar a su novia en la cena, también para contarle que los ingredientes para la poción fueron imposibles de conseguir. Al parecer su querido primo tenía encantamientos protectores muy fuertes sobre su reserva privada de ingredientes. Había pasado horas intentando deshacerlos durante estos días pero no lo logró Se sentía tan decepcionado como Victorie se veía a su lado, solo que no la dejaría usar eso como excusa para dejar de comer.

Ver programas de TV con Hermione le había dejado mucha información sobre las tendencias anoréxicas de las adolescentes en el Reino Unido, desde allí empezó a prestar atención en la alimentación de Vic y de sus amigas de Gryffindor.

-Teddy, por favor, he perdido el apetito. No me voy a morir de hambre.- Ella tercamente volvió a apartar el plato. Al principio de la obsesión de Teddy por su alimentación le pareció tierno que la cuidara, ahora era desesperante sobretodo en estos momentos cuando la obligaba a comer.

-Come o te daré la comida en la boca como lo hacía tío Geor… - Se quedó con la cucharilla en la mano a medio camino entre el plato y la boca de su novia. Y sus ojos brillaron ante la idea y la sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¿Qué estas pensando Teddy?-Lo conocía demasiado bien. Casi podía ver su cerebro trabajando a toda máquina.

-Acabo de pensar en el plan C, y no sé como no lo pensé antes. Si este hubiera sido el plan A me habría ahorrado el castigo, ahora no podre ver, TV en navidad.-A la vez que hablaba sacaba de su bolso un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma para escribir.

-¿Puedes explicarme? Siento que estoy perdiéndome de algo importante. –

-Lo haces, de hecho –La mirada que le dio Victorie no parecía feliz, por lo que mejor le explicaba el plan antes que su comida, que no había tocado, terminara embarrada sobre él. Y siendo ella una Weasley eso era más que probable. – Bien, el plan es simple, Solo responde: ¿Qué adulto es lo suficientemente irresponsable para ayudarnos con una travesura así? –

Los ojos de la rubia Weasley se iluminaron por la comprensión, por supuesto que este plan es mejor que los dos anteriores, su tío George era el indicado para ayudarlos. Conociéndolo, sería capaz de comprar el mismo la poción y enviárselas sin hacer preguntas.

En medio de la emoción tomo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios –Eres brillante. Debimos pensar en esto antes. Mi tío estará más que feliz. – Lo dejó ir para que siguiera escribiendo. Sobre su hombro leyó como Teddy resumía la historia de lo que sucedía entre Hermione y el profesor Malfoy y sobre sus intenciones de ayudarlos. –Dile a mi tío que le mando un abrazo-

Cuando a los pocos minutos terminó de escribir la carta la enrollo y tomó de la mano a Vic para salir apresurados del gran comedor rumbo a la lechuzeria.

-¿Me puedes prestar a Donna para enviar la carta?

-Por su puesto. ¿Dónde está Moon?

-No ha regresado de enviar la carta a mi padrino, le escribí esta mañana para contarle de mi castigo, mi versión, porque seguro Hermione ya le contó la suya. Supongo que se quedó esperando por alguna respuesta- Su lechuza, Moon, fue un regalo de su padrino cuando entro a Hogwarts, le tenía mucho aprecio por lo que significaba. Cuando se la dio le contó la historia de su primera lechuza, Hedwig, como había sido su primera mascota, la primera vez que tenía algo suyo y como fue la primera compañera de él en este nuevo mundo. Su padrino quería que Moon siendo también su primera mascota fuera también su nueva compañera en su nueva etapa como estudiante del famoso colegio de magia y hechicería. La amó desde el momento que la vio en su jaula con su plumaje gris plata que le recordaba a la luna, por lo que la llamo Moon.

* * *

Desde la mesa principal el trió de jóvenes profesores observaba la salida de la pareja de estudiantes. Admirando sus manos estrechadas y la devoción con la que uno seguía al otro. Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro al pensar lo simple que son las cosas para ellos y que le hubiese gustado vivir algo así también en su época de colegio.

-¿No es hermoso el amor adolescente?- Pregunto Neville. Recordando su primer amor de colegio, quien curiosamente ahora estaba sentada a su izquierda. Le sonrió con sinceridad, hace mucho tiempo que lo había superado y ahora eran solo buenos amigos.

-No. – Respondió con simpleza el profesor de pociones.

-¿No? – le cuestiono Hermione con el ceño fruncido girándose en su dirección para evaluar su expresión cuando respondiera. ¿Cómo alguien no podía admirar la belleza del amor adolescente? Es una emoción nueva. Es un amor cargado de expectativa, de inocencia, de la magia de las primeras veces. Ni si quiera Malfoy podía negar que eso era hermoso. Sería un total insensible, y él no lo era. ¿O sí?

-No. – Repitió con firmeza el rubio a sus dos compañeros que lo observaban uno intrigado y la otra ¿dcepcionada? –El amor es hermoso a cualquier edad, Longbottom. El amor es amor y será hermoso de cualquier modo. A cualquier edad, en cualquier situación, de cualquier tipo. El amor es demasiado puro y hermoso para limitarlo. Amar, ser amado, el amor en sí, es hermoso como sea que venga.

-Tienes toda la razón, Malfoy- Coincidió Neville y levantó su copa de vino para brindar – Por el amor, porque sea hermoso como sea que venga.-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras de Malfoy. No solo era guapo, inteligente, divertido y buen padre, ahora resulta que es poético, iba a matarla. En cualquier momento iba explotar de todo lo que se estaba conteniendo. Levantó también su copa para brindar con el profesor de herbología, pero regalándole una significativa mirada a Draco, una mirada que decía " _Lo sé, lo entendí"_.

Draco imitando su gesto levantó su copa y la chocó con ambas para brindar –Hermoso, como sea que venga- y le devolvió una mirada a Hermione con un guiño que ella fácilmente pudo interpretar como un " _sé que lo sabes_ ".

Definitivamente, Hermione iba a explotar pronto.

* * *

Antes de cualquier cosa, gracias a las chicas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, definitivamente ustedes me animan, así que gracias.

Ahora, si Teddy sigue así, va a llegar al plan Z y va a ser muy tarde porque Hermione y Draco ya habrán dado el paso por si solos. Igual es es encantador lo que intenta hacer. Espero les guste.

PD: se avecina un beso... ¿Cual seria la mejor situación para que suceda? Acepto sugerencias.


	8. Chapter 8

-Quiero un informe sobre todas las pociones y filtros de amor conocidos, los ingredientes que tienen en común, los efectos secundarios, las consecuencias para quien la ingiera y un ensayo de 3000 palabras sobre porque debería prohibirse su uso y venta, bien sea a favor o en contra, con argumentos sólidos, sustentados por acontecimientos registrados y cualquier documentación que puedan conseguir; créanme, en la biblioteca hay de sobra.- Escucho a su grupo de sexto año gemir y gruñir en desacuerdo por lo extenso de la tarea. Su voz seria e imponente no daba lugar a alguna queja más directa. –Tienen hasta el fin de mes para entregar el ensayo, el informe es para la próxima semana y cada uno representa un 10% de la nota del trimestre.

Llegados a este punto ya entre sus estudiantes de todos los años se habían hecho a la idea de que el profesor Malfoy podía ser muy agradable y bastante dado a las discusiones abiertas sobre casi cualquier cosa tema, pero era también muy estricto y crítico para evaluar, obligaba a que te esforzaras realmente en su materia y el mismo de esforzaba por hacer de ella algo interesante. Antes de esta asignación había dado una charla magistral sobre el peligro de las pociones y filtros de amor, que mantuvo la atención de la mayoría. Sobre todo al nombrar a Voldemort como resultado de una concepción bajo los efectos de una potente poción de amor. Sonrió casi con burla al ver a todos estos chicos estremeciéndose de temor con solo escuchar ese nombre, un nombre que seguro habían escuchado como protagonista de las más terribles historias.

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse. Srta Swan, por favor quédese un momento. – Observó como la Ravenclaw puso cara de terror y sus dos amigas la veían preocupadas pero a la vez preguntándole que había hecho.

La pobre chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules que le recordaba a Pansy lo veía con miedo y expectativa y se acerco hasta quedar frente a su escritorio, por lo que espero a que los rezagados, que se quedaron con la esperanza de escuchar la conversación, ya no pudieran retrasar más su salida. Una vez el ultimo se hubo ido la invito a sentarse en el asiento más cercano.

Ella ya no pudo contenerse más y soltó la pregunta que le quemaba por dentro –¿Pasa algo, profesor? ¿He hecho algo mal?-

Le dio una sonrisa tranquila –No, no estás en problemas si es lo que te preocupa. Sin embargo, he notado con preocupación que sus informes y trabajos son impecables, bien redactados, con información certera y demás. Lo que está muy bien, pero en cuanto a la ejecución de sus pociones durante la clase pareciera que olvida hasta la manera correcta de cortar un hongo. – Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada con vergüenza, la semana pasada casi estalla su caldero por no fijarse en lo que hacía.

-Yo… lo siento profesor, es solo… - No hallaba palabras para disculparse o excusarse por lo que solo calló y espero algún tipo de sermón pero este no llegó. Al contrario el profesor se había puesto de pie frente a ella y colocando una mano en su hombro más como un gesto de apoyo que otra cosa.

-Lorelai, eres una estudiante brillante, una de las mejores de este año. Yo sé que tú puedes dar lo mejor de ti y puedes hacer un trabajo excelente. Revise tu expediente, dice que el año anterior obtuviste una A en tus TIMOs de pociones y aun así decidiste tomar el curso avanzado, pues bien, yo creo que con esfuerzo puedes lograr una E para tus EXTASIS el próximo año. – La chica ahora lo observaba con las mejillas rojas, los ojos abiertos y la boca en una perfecta "o" ante sus palabras. -¿Puedo contar contigo porque te esfuerces un poco más en mi clase?

Ella aun un poco atontada solo logro asentir pero al verlo enarcar una ceja sacudió su cabeza y atino a decir un "Sí señor" apenas audible.

-Perfecto. Por cierto, no estaría demás que pida ayuda al Señor Masen, seguro no le molestara estudiar con usted y apoyarla en la realización de pociones en clases. Puede retirarse.

En lo que caminaba de regreso a su escritorio se dio cuenta que en la puerta esperando por él se encontraba Hermione, con su cabello recogido en una trenza, como habitualmente se le veía durante las clases y con un conservador vestido azul de mangas largas, muy muggle, hasta las rodillas, sobre este tenía la túnica negra medio abierta que era parte del uniforme del cuerpo docente, junto al típico sombrero que nadie usaba. Ella se veía sencilla, recatada para su trabajo con jóvenes pero aun así hermosa, siendo ella misma con sus raíces muggles y su identidad mágica. Entendía muy bien porque muchas estudiantes en los pasillos hablaban de ella como un modelo a seguir en cuanto a estilo, incluso había visto a varias imitar su cabello trenzado hacia un lado. Quién diría que la comelibros sin gracia de su adolescencia se convertiría en esta mujer.

Le dio una sonrisa que ella le devolvió mientras caminaba para alcanzarlo en su escritorio, tomándose un momento para saludar a la joven Ravenclaw que salía del salón. Una vez estuvo frente a él le indico que tomara asiento donde su alumna había estado antes mientras recogía algunas cosas -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas afuera? – Preguntó, por su sonrisa complacida y burlona intuía que había escuchado gran parte, sino toda su conversación con Lorelai Swan.

-Lo suficiente para saber que si tomas la iniciativa de promulgar una ley en contra de las pociones y filtros de amor te apoyare totalmente. Pero debo saber, ¿has estado bajo los efectos de alguna? – Ella formuló su pregunta muy seriamente pero apenas le volteó a verla su seriedad se esfumo y la carcajada salió de sus labios haciéndola arrugar sus ojos y volviéndola más hermosa ante la mirada de Draco.

-¡Ja! No... y si oíste suficiente, sabrás que la sola existencia de Riddle debería bastar para que cualquiera en su sano juicio quiera su prohibición absoluta. Merlín sabe que nuestro mundo no soportaría otro demente como él por allí.- Terminó de limpiar lo que faltaba con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo silencioso.

- _Touche._ Realmente apoyaría eso y creo que podría lograr su aprobación si le comento a Harry para que use su influencia, él más que cualquiera apoyaría esa ley. – Ella lo observó terminar y sentarse sobre el escritorio de manera relajada, como si no fuera él un profesor, de alguna manera eso le gustó. -Por cierto, excelente trabajo de motivación. Estoy segura que mejorara.

-Gracias, solo intento empujar a los chicos para que den lo mejor de sí, se que tu también lo haces. Pero bueno, supongo que no has venido a discutir la necesidad de nuevas leyes conmigo. O a discutir sobre mis admirables habilidades pedagógicas.

Hermione solo hizo una mueca ante su ultimo comentario, definitivamente no dejaría de ser un presumido.-No, realmente he terminado temprano mi última clase temprano y decidí venir a buscarte. –Ella tomo una respiración profunda sin que se notara exagerada y revelara sus nervios, había ensayado esto muchas veces en su cabeza, el truco era mostrarse relajada, tranquila, casi indiferente. Que esto no pareciera la gran cosa.

-¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Sucedió algo más con Teddy?

-No, no. No te preocupes, Teddy está bien. La cosa es... quería saber si tenias planes para mañana en Hogsmaede, quería invitarte a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. – Listo, lo dijo. Después de una semana de la mini Ginny, que ahora reconocía como su conciencia, gritándole que era una cobarde y que estaba dejando pasar a un tipo que valía la pena, tomó la determinación de hacer un movimiento.

-Me encantaría. ¿Longbottom también irá?

-No, me temo que él tiene planes. Por lo que seremos solo tú y yo. – La mini Ginny en su cabeza ahora gritaba palabras de ánimo y felicitaciones por el buen manejo de toda la situación, que la hacían sentir bien, y también le preocupaba que estuviera desarrollando esquizofrenia, pero ignoro esto último.

-¿Cómo una cita? – Draco preguntó con cautela, no quería mal interpretar las cosas, quizás era solo una salida como dos compañeros de trabajo. Pero tampoco era estúpido, ella parecía saber lo que hacía, lo estaba invitando a salir.

-Sí, exactamente como una cita. Espero que no seas de los que se sienten incómodos porque que una chica los invite a salir, sé que los magos son conservadores, pero estamos en el siglo XXI.

-No me molesta para nada, solo necesito saber que estás segura de lo que haces, Granger. –Bien, entonces la mujer que le gustaba, que era su compañera de trabajo, la tutora de su único pariente a vivo aparte de su madre y su hijo, la heroína de guerra que luchó en el bando contrario a él, la chica a la que humilló durante su juventud, _**esa**_ chica lo acababa de invitar a salir, sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza al escritorio de manera como única muestra de sus emociones encontradas. El resto de él parecía tan tranquilo y relajado como Hermione. Ambos fingiendo demasiado bien que esto no era más importante que el clima o el menú de la cena.

-Sí, Draco, estoy segura. Somos adultos y creo que somos lo suficientemente razonables para salir en una cita sin que eso se convierta en la gran cosa, ni una promesa de nada. Y, si vamos a tener el valor suficiente para hacer esto creo que es buen momento para llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. –En su cabeza Hermione estaba a punto de estallar y de gritarle que se dejara de niñerías y que aceptara de una jodida vez salir con ella.

Muy mujer del siglo XXI, fuerte, moderna, independiente, y todo lo que quieras pero le había costado demasiado conseguir a su Leona interior para tener el valor de ir y pedirle salir, sabía que no sabría manejar el rechazo de manera adulta como se esforzaba en pensar que lo haría.

-Está bien, Hermione. Supongo que podemos hacer esto, tampoco es como que estemos hablando de una relación seria o un matrimonio. – Por supuesto que no, pero que él en su cabeza ya se haya hecho ideas de una Hermione Malfoy muy embarazada de un pequeño rubio de rizos indomables con Scorpius caminando de la mano, era una idea al azar que surgió de la nada justo en esta conversación. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos en la cena entonces, debo corregir unos ensayos.-Ella se levantó le dio una de sus cálidas sonrisas y camino con paso firme hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás ni un momento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de las mazmorras y en un pasillo solitario y encontró un aula en desuso entró, realizó el mejor hechizo silenciador que pudo recordar y tomando mucho aire en sus pulmones grito –SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ. Sí sí sí… - repetía con voz aguda y emocionada mientras que celebraba con pequeños saltitos. Una vez liberó toda su emoción se acomodo la túnica, deshizo el hechizo silenciador, salió del aula y camino erguida y dando pasos firmes con dirección a su despacho. Regalando sonrisas a los estudiantes que se encontraba a su paso.

Si alguno de sus conocidos cercanos la hubiera visto reconocerían que no era su sonrisa habitual, pero ninguno de ellos estaba en ese momento y ella solo siguió derrochando entusiasmo a su paso sin que nadie notara que había una razón para ello.

* * *

En Londres un pequeño corría alrededor de la glorieta donde su abuela fingía ignorarlo mientras leía y tomaba té. Sabía que pronto se cansaría y volvería con sus mejillas rojas y boqueando por falta de aire y se sentaría junto a ella a comer galletas. Pasaron solo un par de minutos, tal como Narcissa esperaba Scorpius se detuvo ante ella esforzándose por recuperar el aliento.

Cuando se sentó frente a ella espero a que tomara un par de galletas y luego soltara la pregunta que bailaba en sus labios junto a los restos de galletas. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien y de paso era demasiado predecible, nunca aprendió el arte de manejar sus y ocultar sus emociones como un Malfoy lo hacía. Entonces por fin lo dijo.

–Abuela ¿Cuándo veré a papá?- Era una vez más, la pregunta esperada y predecible, quizás porque la hacía casi todos los días.

-Dentro de diez días, Scorpius. Sabes que tu padre viene cada 15 días, tan solo han pasado cinco desde la última vez que vino a verte el fin de semana.

-Pero lo extraño mucho, abuela. ¿No te parece que un niño merece ver a su padre cada vez que lo necesite? – Y allí va otra vez. Si bien el chico no había aprendido a manejar sus emociones sí que había aprendido a manipularla, como todo un Slytherin. Lamentablemente aunque fuera consciente del truco del pequeño no podía resistirse a él y su carita de borreguito, mucho menos cuando tenía razón en sus palabras.

-Bien tengo una idea. Sé que mañana los profesores y estudiantes tienen programada una visita al pueblo. ¿Qué te parece si le damos una sorpresa a tu padre y nos encontramos con él allí?

El pequeño saltó de su asiento a sus brazos, estrechándola con emoción que le calentó el corazón –Eres la mejor abuelita del mundo. Te amo. – Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la apretó más fuerte en un abrazo que no se resistió en corresponder.

Solo por estos momentos que la derretían totalmente valía la pena dejarse manipular por un niño de ocho años. Solo esperaba que su hijo no tuviera planes para mañana, porque ya no habría manera de echar para atrás a Scorpius con su misión de visitar de sorpresa a su padre.

* * *

Bien he aquí la actualización. No es el beso que esperaban pero vamos avanzando, por lo menos ya son lo suficientemente maduros para salir, lastima que sus planes serán ajustados..

Entre otras cosas ¿Cuantas no quieren un profesor como Draco?

En fin, dejen reviews, cuentenme que les gusta, como se sienten, si aman u odian mi historia, compartan conmigo como yo comparto con ustedes este proyecto. Eso me anima a seguir y a mejorar.

PD: Puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero la verdad es que tengo problemas con el internet. Espero solucionarlo pronto, soolo sean pacientes.

Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

La oficina del jefe del cuartel de aurores estaba impregnada del olor a té recién hecho y el ambiente ligero reflejaba la tranquilidad de los tres hombres que se encontraban allí. La ligereza y la confianza de conocerse los unos a los otros, de saberse amigos y familia les daba esa facilidad de saltar de un tema a otro, por lo menos fue así hasta que el mayor de los dos pelirrojos presentes decidiera soltar la bomba, que aunque no sorprendería a su cuñado, quien seguramente sabia incluso más que él, era muy posible que le causara un colapso o un infarto a su pequeño hermano.

-Entonces, ¿Teddy les ha escrito últimamente? Porque a mí me envió una carta hace poco- soltó luego de un sorbo de su té.

-Oh sí, el pequeño lobo me contó hace unas semanas que lo castigaron por pelear con un chico mayor, de séptimo creo. Me dijo que el otro tuvo que ir a la enfermería. –Ron, a pesar de mostrarse como un adulto sensato ante sus sobrinos e hija, contaba el hecho con una mezcla de diversión y orgullo.

Su mejor amigo, que tal y como George esperaba tenía más y mejor información sobre lo que sucedía en Hogwarts enarco una ceja con malicia -¿Y no te contó porque fue la pelea?-

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto pensativo tratando de recordar si Teddy se lo había dicho, pero con lo descuidado que era ni si quiera lo había notado, el chico nunca le dijo la razón. Negó hacia su amigo y vio que tanto su hermano como Harry lo veían sonriente.

George no se resistió a la tentación de restregarle a su hermano que él tenía información que él no. –Supongo entonces que Teddy tampoco te ha contado sobre los chismes y rumores que hay ahora en Hogwarts.-

-¿Por qué Teddy me contaría algo así? ¿Por qué me interesaría yo por chismes de adolescentes? – Ron en su común estado de despiste no podía imaginar nada que pudiera suceder en el castillo que fuera interesante o relevante para él, nada más allá del bienestar de sus sobrinos.

Harry entendiendo lo que intentaba George decidió provocar a su amigo un poco más, de todas manera, no habría forma de que se enterara de eso y lo tomara bien. Si iba a soportar la tormenta por lo menos disfrutaría de los momentos previos a esta. Porque era seguro que una tormenta sería lo que llegaría, con Hermione confirmándole ayer sus sentimiento por Malfoy y contándole sobre sus planes de una cita (que ella propuso), más lo que Teddy le contaba en sus cartas de la cercanía del ex mortifago y su mejor amiga, de la felicidad que irradiaba ella gracias a él, de la posibilidad de que Hermione por fin encontrara a su igual como lo describía su ahijado, la realidad de una futura relación entre ese par era inminente. Hasta Neville le había comentado algo al respecto pero demasiado sutil para ser considerado un chisme.

-Viejo, el chisme no es sobre los estudiantes, es sobre los profesores. Un romance naciente al parecer. Teddy esta casi literalmente en el centro del asunto- Explicó con malicia el pelinegro.

-¿Romance entre profesores? ¿Qué profesores? ¿Y porque Teddy estaría en el medio?- Ron simplemente no entendía, que profesores podrían tener un romance en ese castillo. Tanto su hermano como su cuñado se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras esperaban el momento en el que las neuronas del auror hicieran sinapsis.

Entonces sucedió, sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, su taza de té cayó al piso haciendo un reguero, su rostro entero igualó al rojo de su cabello y su boca se abrió para tomar aire antes de proferir el grito que asusto a todos los cercanos a la oficina de Harry. –NO. ES IMPOSIBLE, IMPENSABLE, INACEPTABLE… Es… NO – Se levantó y ante la mirada de los otros dos hombres murmuraba, negaba y maldecía.

Con un movimiento de varita George ordenó el desastre y sirvió más té para él y para Harry. Internamente agradeció que por lo menos el desastre no fuera nada tan terrible como esperaban y sobre todo que no había salido de la oficina.

De pronto empezó a reír como sí le hubieran contado un chiste realmente bueno. –Esa estuvo buena, chicos. Por un momento de verdad me creí que Hermione tenía un romance con Malfoy – una mirada rápida entre el niño que vivió y su cuñado y luego la risa fácil y contagiosa de George se unió a la de su hermano. Y Harry los imitaba pero su risa era falsa y forzada.

-Tienes razón hermanito, Hermione y Malfoy no podrían tener un romance. – Harry enarco una ceja en su dirección a lo que George respondió con una sonrisa traviesa antes de continuar. –Por lo menos no lo harán hasta que dejen de ser tan cabezotas y den un paso para conseguirlo. Por suerte para ellos Teddy me pidió ayuda para darles el empujoncito que necesitan. Yo obviamente no puede resistirme a ayudar en el nombre del amor y en pro de la felicidad de Herms, que es como otra hermana.

-GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY ¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTE QUE?- Y entonces aquí se venía la terrible tormenta que Harry esperaba.

* * *

En el gran comedor de Hogwarts eran pocos los alumnos despiertos para desayunar a esa hora un sábado. Pero una Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor estaban contados entre esos pocos. Ambos sentados muy juntos desayunando en la mesa de él hablaban y cuchicheaban de lo que otros pudieran pensar eran tonterías de novios adolescentes pero que en realidad eran ideas para su plan de juntar a dos profesores que casualmente estaban ausentes en la gran mesa de los profesores.

Las lechuzas de repente hicieron su entrada habitual al comedor, pero una pequeña y negra llamó la atención de la rubia –Teddy mira, es la de tío George- Curiosamente con el transcurrir de los días ella parecía más emocionada con la idea de intervenir de lo que estaba al principio.

Teddy asintió sin poder esconder su sonrisa traviesa mientras esperaba que el animal aterrizara frente a él, cuando lo hizo lo alimento con un poco de tocino mientras Victorie se encargaba de recibir el paquete y empezar a destaparlo.

-Tranquila, disimula. No queremos que nadie sospeche de lo que nos enviaron- Teddy intentaba ser un poco precavido, ya no estaba para más castigos, aunque estuviera tan emocionado como ella. El tío George nunca los había decepcionado.

La chica abrió la caja con cuidado y observo dos pequeños frascos como de perfume de un color rosa transparentoso en lugar de la poción de Veritaserum que esperaban. -Tiene una nota – Le paso el pequeño pedazo de pergamino al metamorfomago para que lo leyera mientras ella examinaba uno de los frascos con algo de desconfianza.

Teddy leyó con la nota y no sabía si sentirse agradecido con el tío George o preocupado por su idea. –Yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado de no rociarme eso encima. Te aseguro que no quiero ir lanzando hechizos por el colegio a todos los idiotas que no entienden que eres mi novia y eso no cambiara nunca. Ya tengo suficientes castigos-

Al ver que dejaba el frasco en la caja nuevamente y lo veía con la interrogante grabada en la mirada, entonces le devolvió el papel para que lo leyera –Al parecer tío George pensó que sería más divertido crear un poción que cuando te la aplicas desprende un aroma especial que hace que quien este enamorado de ti se acerque y te lo confiese. Es como una un Veritaserum a la inversa, hace que los demás te digan la verdad de sus sentimientos. – Le explicó mientras ella observa con una mezcla de miedo y reverencia la caja con los dos frasquitos.

-No sé si celebrar la genialidad de mi tío o temerle. Esto puede ser un desastre. – Victorie como toda Ravenclaw en su mente comenzaba a analizar los distintos escenarios que podían resultar con este giro el plan.

Teddy tapó nuevamente la caja y tomó la mano de su novia – Vic, creo que el plan del tío George era crear el caos a la vez que nos ayudaba. De todas maneras, esto es una creación reciente, nadie sabe que es o que existe ¿Quién podría culparnos cuando empiece el desastre? –

-¿Estas pensando en serio seguir con el plan? –

-Totalmente. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para nada y hasta que no tenga otro plan mejor esto sigue en marcha. – Se levantó y la instó a seguirlo – Vamos, debemos buscar un lugar seguro para hablar de cómo le aplicaremos esto a Herms y Draco. –

Ella negaba mientras lo seguía – Esto será bochornoso y divertido, y si Hermione se entera te matara. ¿Lo sabes?-

* * *

-Abuela, ya estoy listo ¿Me veo bien? – El pequeño Scorpius corría hacia el comedor donde su abuela lo esperaba para desayunar.

\- Estas muy guapo, cariño. ¿Te vestiste tú solo? – El pequeño asentía mientras se metía una tostada con más mermelada de la necesaria.

Narcissa delicadamente se acercó con una servilleta a limpiarle los rastros de comida que tenía en el rostro el niño - ¿A qué hora iremos a ver a papá?-

Sonrió ante el desespero del pequeño por ver a su padre, nunca pensó que separarlos le afectaría tanto. Pero debido a su historia desde la muerte de Astoria era de esperarse, ellos se habían apegado el uno al otro como si fueran lo único que podría salvarlos de derrumbarse, aunque Scorpius fuera muy chico cuando sucedió, parecía que entendía que lo único que le quedaba era su padre y solo estaba sereno cuando Draco lo tomaba en sus brazos. Aun ahora, siendo un niño grande podía notarse la ansiedad que le provocaba no ver a su padre todos los días.

-Termina de comer e iremos a Hogsmaede. Allí lo esperaremos para pasear.-

El pequeño rubio de un solo bocado acabó lo que le quedaba de tostada para seguidamente acabar de un trago el jugo de naranja que habían servido los elfos especialmente para él. –Ya termine abuela – Se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacia la chimenea, su abuela prefería evitarle la incomodidad del aparecerse y prefería llevarlo a través de la red Flu hasta Las Tres Escobas.

La Sra. Malfoy camino con elegancia y sin prisa hasta su impaciente nieto y lo tomo con una mano y con la otra tomó un puñado de polvos Flu -¿Listo? – Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada brillante. -¡A Las Tres Escobas!- Narcissa gritó con seguridad mientras lanzaba los polvos, y luego ser consumida por las habituales llamas verdes junto con su nieto.

* * *

Habían quedado de verse temprano en la entrada del castillo, justo en el camino que llevaba al pueblo. Como todo caballero había llegado unos minutos antes para no hacerla esperar, por su postura segura y relajada nadie nunca hubiera imaginado que por dentro la ansiedad lo consumía. ¿Hace cuanto no tenía una cita? ¿10 años? Por Merlin, la última vez que invito a una mujer a salir fue a Astoria luego de reencontrarse en Francia y para colmo esta vez ni siquiera había sido él quien la invitó.

Definitivamente una cita con Hermione no sería convencional. No podía imaginar coquetear con ella durante la cita como lo hacía con otras mujeres antes de Astoria, en su mente se veía ridículo. ¿Pero entonces que debía esperar de esto?

¿Era demasiado temprano para un whiskey de fuego?

Entonces ella apareció. Vestida con unos jeans ajustados unas botas de caña alta gris y un suéter también gris pero brillante. Su cabello recogido en un moño alto se veía poco elaborado pero bonito. Le agradaba que ella no despertara en él una de esas grandes e intensas pasiones que solían apagarse demasiado pronto, en cambio le causaba una calidez en el pecho y una paz en el alma, como una sensación de que por fin estaba completo y lo hacía feliz. Le sonrío apenas la vio acercarse y sus nervios aunque no desaparecieron se disiparon un poco, esta cita no debía ser diferente a sus conversaciones a media noche, eran solo ellos dos intentando conocerse más, solo que en público.

Cuando ella lo vio le devolvió el saludo con la mano y le regalo una sonrisa cálida y sincera, con las que él creía podía calentar el castillo completo. -Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo-

-Para nada- Le ofreció su brazo para empezar a caminar hacia el pueblo, quería llegar a Las Tres Escobas para comer algo, se había saltado el desayuno. –Te ves muy bien por cierto.- Disfruto del rubor que la delataba a pesar de que su expresión segura no sé inmuto más que para decir gracias.

El camino al pueblo se les hizo realmente corto conversando entre ellos de los chicos del colegio, le gustaba que ella entendiera y compartiera con el su preocupación por los chicos y su pasión por enseñar. Estaban por llegar al local cuando algo impacto de repente contra sus piernas sin que lo vieran venir ninguno de los dos.

-¡Papá! Te extrañaba mucho- Ambos se encontraron con la deslumbrante e inocente sonrisa de Scorpius Malfoy que se aferraba a las piernas de su padre como a la vida misma.

* * *

Por favor no me odien, sé que me tarde una vida pero tengo una buena excusa y es que conseguí trabajo. Y empece clases y entre las dos cosas no tengo mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo ya actualice, se que no es ni la cita ni el beso que esperaban, pero estamos cerca. ¿Es mucho si pido un poco más de paciencia para mi y mi historia?

Please, dejen Reviews para saber que no me han abandonado aun, que siguen leyendo lo que escribo.

Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Scorpius? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo… - Cuando se despertó está mañana esperando tener una cita especial, definitivamente no se esperaba una donde su hijo irrumpiera de repente.

-Draco, señorita Granger que gusto verlos a ambos, justo iba con Scorpius a hacer una visita al castillo – Narcissa no perdió detalles de las sonrisas y las miradas que tenían ambos antes de la interrupción del niño, tampoco perdió de vista como venían de brazo y que eran ellos dos solos, ningún otro profesor, ni Teddy, ni nadie más que ellos. No hacía falta mucho para deducir que ella y su nieto habían interrumpido nada más y nada menos que una cita.

Esto sería algo difícil de arreglar.

Hermione una vez salió de su sorpresa reacciono por instintos y se agacho a saludar y abrazar a Scorpius -¡Que grande estas! Es un gusto verla a usted también señora Malfoy.-

-El pequeño Scorpius me convenció de traerlo y darle una sorpresa a su padre. No pude contradecir su argumento de que un niño debería poder ver a su padre cada vez que lo necesitara.

-Definitivamente es una gran sorpresa. ¿Me extrañabas mucho, pequeño? – Draco se acerco a su hijo y lo cargo para abrazarlo y tenerlo a la altura de su rostro y el pequeño solo asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Espero no haber arruinado sus planes al traer al niño- dejando caer de manera sutil que sabía que iban a tener una cita. Si eran lo suficientemente inteligentes entenderían el mensaje.

Hermione, con su mente perspicaz entendió al momento -No se preocupe señora Malfoy, creo que Scorpius solo nos ayudara a que nuestro día sea más interesante-

* * *

Luego de esto lograron ponerse de acuerdo y Hermione, Draco y Scorpius se encaminaron a Las Tres Escobas donde los dos adultos conseguirían un desayuno y unas cervezas de mantequillas y Scorpius con mucha suerte podría conseguir un postre antes del almuerzo. Narcissa los había dejado con la excusa de ir a saludar a Madame Rosmerta, pues hace demasiado tiempo que no hablaban.

Los estudiantes que pasaban por su mesa se reían y cuchicheaban, la noticia que corría por el pueblo era que los viejos rivales Granger y Malfoy, ahora colegas y amigos paseaban juntos en plan _familia feliz_ con el hijo del exmortifago y para todos los que podían verlos comer, hablar, reír y jugar con el niño en el viejo pub daban fe de ello.

Una vez que estaban tomando el desayuno entablaron una conversación tranquila con el niño, él les contaba lo que había hecho estos días y ellos escuchaban, le respondían y cada cierto tiempo se daban miradas y sonrisas significativas el uno a otro.

-Entonces debes extrañar muchísimo a tu papá para dejar toda esa diversión y venir a verlo- Hermione estaba encantada con la espontaneidad e inocencia de Scorpius y su facilidad para hablar y expresarse, ella recordaba a Teddy siendo un poco más tímido cuando estaba fuera de su zona de confort, es decir, lejos de sus hogares, su casa, la casa de los Potter y la Madriguera.

-Sí, lo extraño mucho mucho. Es raro no verlo en su laboratorio y que no venga en las noches a darme un beso antes de dormir y que no me grite cuando corro en el jardín.

-¿Por qué sigues corriendo en jardín, Scorpius? – Draco observaba a su hijo con cierto orgullo y amor al saber que lo estaba extrañando tanto. También estaba encantado con lo bien que se llevaba con Hermione, ella misma parecía muy contenta con ellos en esta cita.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros – Por qué es divertido. Además, quizás si corro mucho por los jardines tú aparezcas para regañarme y luego te quedes conmigo- Su respuesta calentó el corazón de Draco y lleno de ternura a Hermione.

Ella sabía que la gente podía enamorarse de alguien en una cita, pero cuando lo planeo no contaba con enamorarse completamente del hijo de su cita. -¿Entiendes porque tu padre debe estar aquí en Hogwarts?-

Él asintió y dio una mordida a los waffles de su padre –Sí, para enseñar a los pequeños inútiles a hacer pociones decentes sin que exploten en el intento-

Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio ante la respuesta pero el primero en reaccionar fue Draco, visiblemente avergonzado –Te juro que eso no lo escucho de mí. Es mas ¿de dónde escuchaste eso, Scorpius?

Hermione ahora reía a carcajadas que llamaron la atención de muchas personas en el local, mientras que Draco se sonrojaba ligeramente y pensaba en como castigar a su hijo imprudente.

-Eso fue lo que dijo el tío Blaise cuando nos mudamos- Genial, solo esto le faltaba ¿en que estaban pensando él y Astoria cuando lo nombraron padrino del chico? era definitivamente una mala influencia.

Hermione tratando de recobrar la compostura tomo una servilleta para limpiar los restos de comida de la cara de Scorpius – Sí, en parte esa es la razón por la que tu papi trabaja aquí. Pero también lo hace porque dentro de pocos años cuando tú vengas a estudiar, él podrá estar muy pendiente de ti y ayudándote. ¿Imaginas lo genial que será tener a tu papá enseñándote y cuidándote? No todos los chicos de Hogwarts tienen ese privilegio.

-¿En serio papi?- Draco asintió encantado por las palabras de Hermione hacia su hijo. Y la visión de ellos juntos jugando mientras él los observaba volvió a aparecer en su cabeza. Quería eso con Hermione, pero aun era demasiado pronto, demasiado frágil, esta apenas era su primera cita y definitivamente no iba como la planeó.

* * *

En otro lugar del pub tres mujeres mayores se habían reunido para admirar y discutir aquella escena con discreción. Cuando Rosmerta y Narcissa se sentaron a conversar no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la directora de Hogwarts apareciera por la puerta y llegara hasta su mesa cuando Rosmerta le hiciera señas.

-Entonces por fin han decidido tener una cita. Ya era hora, me estaban haciendo pensar en algún trabajo que los hiciera pasar tiempo juntos y a solas sin que fuera sospechoso. –Minerva McGonagall era una mujer mayor centrada y responsable, pero como todas las mujeres amaba sacar su instinto de celestina y sabia que con este par valía la pena.

-Sí, por fin. Lástima que fui inoportuna al aparecer con Scorpius. Llevaba semanas esperando a que mi hijo me dijera que por fin la había invitado a salir, pero cuando por fin lo hizo no me aviso. Y entonces ahora tienen esta cita de tres. – Narcissa estaba contenta y a la vez un poco preocupada porque el traer a su nieto con su padre haya arruinado alguna oportunidad con este par.

Rosmerta que entendía su preocupación negaba firmemente -No, no, no. Miralos, querida. Traer al chico no fue nada malo, les permitirá conocerse mejor de lo que esperaban, Draco vera el amor y la facilidad de Hermione con los niños y ella tendrá una visión del ejemplar de padre que es Draco. Esto es como una cita entre padres solteros debería ser, conociendo el paquete completo. – Rosmerta creía firmemente eso. Ojala alguna de sus citas hubiera llevado de una vez a sus hijos a la primera cita, quizás se hubiera ahorrado algunas experiencias desagradables.

-Tienes razón, pero en ese caso faltaría entonces el hijo de ella en el cuadro- Las tres mujeres estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de la directora. Todas comprendían de la estrecha relación de Hermione con Teddy y que definitivamente ella era su madre aunque nadie lo dijera concretamente.

Narcissa observando como por alguna razón que no llegaba a oír su hijo se sonrojaba levemente y Hermione reía a carcajadas. -¿Y a que se debe que Teddy no haya venido aun al pueblo?-

-Ciertamente es raro, él y su novia, la mayor de las nietas Weasley son de los primeros en venir y pasar a saludar- Coincidio Rosmerta.

-Se debe a su castigo. Por ello no viene y seguramente Victorie Weasley decidió quedarse con él en el castillo, quizás haciendo lo que han estado tramando desde hace días tan sospechosamente.- Sí, ella se había dado cuenta, incluso esta mañana en el desayuno los vio actuar extraños ante el paquete que recibieron. Después de todo era su deber como directora estar pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en su colegio.

* * *

Victorie caminaba hacia el lago llevando consigo a Teddy. Habian pasado gran parte de la mañana ideando cómo hacer para aplicarles el perfume mágico del tío George a Hermione y Draco. Una vez sentados en su lugar habitual, bajo la sombra de un árbol a Victorie se le ocurrió que quizás deberían probarlo primero.

-¿ Y cuál es tu plan? No pienso permitir que lo uses en ti, lo siento, pero no soportare a todos los babosos de Hogwarts diciéndote cosas delante de mí. – Victorie sabía que Teddy no era del tipo celoso psicópata que no la dejaba tener amigos ni hablar con otros chicos, pero ciertamente no le gustaba que otros se acercaran a ella con intenciones de más que amigo. Le gustaba marcar su territorio, aunque ella, tía Ginny y Hermione le habían dicho que era absurdo y retrogrado. Todas suponían que quizás Ron y Harry apoyaban esa actitud y la alentaban.

-¿Preocupado de que alguno sea más atractivo o más interesante que tú? – Era divertido provocarlo.

Él la miro con fingida indignación –Más atractivos quizás, pero ninguno tan encantador, y te aseguro que ninguno más interesante que yo, es decir, cariño soy un metamorfomago, hijo de un hombre lobo, hijo de héroes de guerra, descendiente de una de las mas ancestrales familias de magos, ahijado de los héroes del mundo mágico, el mejor guardián que ha tenido Gryffindor desde Oliver Wood y el único chico que tu padre quiere para ti. –Le dio una mirada y una sonrisa arrogante –Suerte intentando encontrar algo mejor.

Victorie haciendo gala de sus genes Weasley reacciono como más obviamente podía, golpeando a Teddy en el hombro –Eres un idiota pedante y presumido ¿Sabías? –

Teddy se sobaba el lugar el golpe pero seguía sonriendo ahora de manera coqueta – Pero soy el pedante y presumido que tú quieres – Se acerco a ella para dejar un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Aun tenemos que buscar en quien probar el perfume- Ambos observaban a su alrededor como buscando a su conejillo de indias pero solo habían chicos menores que no podían ir al pueblo aun, una pareja de 7mo que preferían no molestar, Neville y unas chicas de Hufflepuff al otro lado del lago.

Entonces a la vez volvieron la vista al profesor de herbología que recogía algunas plantas cerca del lago Negro. Y tuvieron exactamente la misma idea, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros que haría sentir orgulloso a los merodeadores y a los gemelos Weasley en su mejor época.

Sin mucha espera se levantaron y llegaron hasta donde estaba el profesor. –Buenos días, profesor Longbottom – Saludo Victorie con su mejor sonrisa inocente, que en su habitual despiste Neville no vio sospechosa.

-Teddy, Victorie, que gusto verlos. Pensé que irían a Hogsmeade –Saludo animado el profesor, pareciéndole lo grande que estaban cuando los había visto desde tan pequeños jugando juntos en la madriguera.

-No fuimos debido a mi castigo ¿recuerdas? Los malvados profesores de encantamientos y pociones me castigaron –dijo lo último en tono de broma que le hizo mucha gracia Neville.

-Quizás debas acusarlos con tu tutora y tu familia.- El comentario hizo reír a todos, pues la situación de Teddy era bastante inusual en el colegio.

En ese momento decidió intervenir – Neville, si no es mucha molestia ¿puede ayudarnos con algo?-

-Claro. ¿Qué necesitan? – Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus estudiantes y más estos chicos.

Teddy dejo que Victorie hablara y guiara el plan, al parecer ya sabía qué hacer –Vera, mi tía Gabrielle me envió esta mañana un nuevo perfuma desde Francia, pero no logro identificar cual es la fragancia y Teddy dice que huele a unas flores que tenía su abuela en el jardín y no recuerda su nombre- Parecía tan convincente, si no estuviera interpretando su papel Teddy la besaría por ser tan brillante y seguramente lo haría luego.

Neville asintió comprensivo - ¿Tienes el perfume aquí? –

Los ojos de Victorie brillaban triunfantes –Sí, justo lo traigo en mi bolso desde el desayuno, permítame su brazo un momento. – Cuando le extendió su brazo ella roció una pequeña cantidad del perfume en su ante brazo, cerca de su muñeca.

Neville inocentemente se llevo la muñeca cerca de la nariz para identificar el aroma, que era una mezcla de un olor a fruta cítrica con algo más dulzón, que le parecía familia pero no lograba recordar. En ese momento una de las chicas de Hufflepuff se levanto de donde estaba para confusión de sus amigas, era de 3er o 4to año, camino firmemente hacia ellos y parándose frente al distraído profesor y con la mirada cauteloso de los otros dos chicos.

-¿Profesor Longbottm?- La chica pequeña era rubia, de ojos oscuros, con una nariz de bombo y labios gruesos. Sus mejillas estaban obviamente sonrojadas.

-Oh, Señorita Jones, que gusta verla. ¿Necesita algo?- Ella asintió y agacho su cara.

-Sí, profesor- respiró profundo para infundirse valor- he de confesarle que usted es el mejor profesor de todo el mundo, que es un hombre maravilloso, que estoy enamorada de usted y espero un día ser la feliz señora Longbottom y sé que usted no está interesado en mí, pero no importa, aun tengo tres años para enamorarlo mientras espero cumplir la mayoría de edad para que sea legal casarnos y yo pueda unos dos o tres hijos y como en mi familia son comunes los gemelos podríamos tener unos, o quizás trillizos… - La chica ahora estaba tan roja como el cabello de un Weasley, Nevile había quedado como petrificado con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca desencajada, Teddy y Victorie miraban asombrados los efectos de su experimento y tratando muy muy fuerte de reprimir su risa y las amigas de Anastasia Jones, la chica de Hufflepuff que acaba de confesarse a su profesor estuvieron estáticas un momento escuchando a su compañera hasta que reaccionaron y una se acerco y le tapo la boca a Anastasia y la otra la movía a rastras lejos del profesor. La última de las chicas solo fingió una risa escandalosa y forzada antes de hablar –Esto fue muy gracioso Any. ¿Verdad que fue un gran chiste? – Al ver que nadie reaccionaba para apoyarla y seguirle la corriente se cayó y salió corriendo detrás de sus amigas.

Neville saliendo momentáneamente por fin dijo algo -¡Maldición! ¿Qué carajos fue eso? – olvidando por completo que aun estaba en presencia de dos jóvenes estudiantes, aunque estos fueran conocidos suyos. Teddy y Victorie no pudieron contenerse más y explotaron en carcajadas.

El tío George amaría esto.

* * *

 _ **¿Hola? ¿Aun queda alguien que lea esto o ya se cansaron de esperar?**_

 _ **No me odien. No abandone esto. Solo he estado muy muy ocupada.**_

 _ **Esto de ser adulto responsable apesta.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les guste, fue divertido escribirlo luego de tantos meses. ¿Algún comentario, duda o sugerencia?**_

 _ **Besos.**_


End file.
